


In A Grain Of Sand

by MalPomme (AfterBurn)



Series: Incendio [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Asami is forward, Especially Mako, F/F, Korra and Senna speak Hawaiian - Tonraq understands but is only semi-fluent, Mako is an ass, Mako is basically Draco Malfoy, Mild Language, Senna is Hawaiian, Some characters are OOC - may apply to some more than others, Tags to be added as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterBurn/pseuds/MalPomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU</p><p>Korra and Asami meet in their final year at Hogwarts. Korra doesn't know what to make of the beautiful and enigmatic Asami Sato. Asami, thoroughly intrigued by the Champion of the Avatar Tournament, attempts to get to know Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aboard The Express

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter AUs. There aren't enough of them.
> 
> Also, this is so rough you'd think you were reading braille.

Every year, at the start of the school year, Korra would make her way to King's Cross. Every year, Korra would sprint through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. And every year, other than her first, Korra would _just_ make it onto the train headed for Hogwarts before it pulled away.

Not this year. This year Korra was, in fact, early. This being no fault of her own. Oh no. If it were up to her, Korra would have slept in until the last possible minute. This morning, she had dashed out the door in a frenzied gust of wind, trunk in both arms. Hastily, her mother cast a Disillusionment Charm on Korra as she mounted her broom and zoomed off. Senna would have scolded her, as she did every year, but this year was different. A mischievous smile crept across Senna's face as she looked to the sky, where her daughter would no doubt be flying off into the horizon; an hour earlier than she had the five previous years.

The first year Korra had gone to King's Cross, her father and mother had taken her. Since then, her father had been promoted at the Ministry and for the next six years Korra would take her broom. She had somehow convinced her mother that she could go to school by herself, she had even argued that muggle kids got to walk to school on their own.

It was now the start of her seventh year, and Merlin be damned if Senna was going to let Korra be late _again._

Though she knew not how, Korra did know _who_ was responsible for her early arrival to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. A bit peeved, Korra lugged her trunk along behind her, gripping Hachidori, the broom she had gotten that summer during their vacation in Japan. She stepped onto the train and was surprised to see that many of the compartments had yet to be filled. Usually, Bolin would save her a spot. She would try and return the favor this year; if he didn't try to save her a seat himself. Korra took an empty compartment closer to the rear of the train and she heaved her trunk onto the luggage rack and leaned her broom gingerly against the side of the bench nearest the window. She sat in the cushioned seat, staring out onto the platform. She was _tired._ She hadn't gone to bed until early that morning. She realized she did this every year. Her sleep schedule would always revert back to sleeping until noon and staying awake until early the next morning.

Korra decided this would be the best time to get into her robes, as she didn't want to doze off and wake up at Hogwarts without having changed.

She was just finishing up with the scarlet and gold tie, black robe still on the seat, when she heard the train horn go off. The Hogwarts Express lurched forward, knocking her off balance. She stumbled before catching herself on a bar of the luggage rack, cursing under her breath. She took a seat next to her robes, running a hand through her hair, smoothing it out as best she could and leaned her head back against the plush cushioning of the train's seating, closing her eyes.

“Excuse me, these seats aren't taken are they?”

Korra opened her eyes and tilted her head to match a face to the voice. She saw a girl with cropped black hair that came just below her ears. The girl was still in her street clothes. Korra lifted and shook her head. “No, just me.”

The girl turned her head and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Asami! This one's open!” She beckoned with her hand. She turned to Korra and smiled. “Thanks.” She pulled her trunk into the compartment.

“Sure.” Korra stood. “I'll help you with that.”

The girl waved her off. “No need.” She mumbled a spell under her breath and the trunk floated onto the rack with ease. She turned to Korra with a smile. “I'm Opal.”

“Nice to meet you, the name's Korra.” She stuck out her hand in greeting.

Another girl entered the compartment as Opal took Korra's hand and shook it. Her long, wavy black hair tossed over her shoulder as she stepped in, milky white skin gleaming. The first thing Korra noticed was her lips. Full and painted rouge. The next was her eyes. Brilliant green eyes that were staring right at her.

“Who's this Opal? Making new friends without me?” She asked smoothly, eyes still trained on Korra.

“Asami, this is Korra.”

“Nice to meet you.” Korra once again extended her hand.

Asami raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a slight upward curve of the lips followed. She hummed and took it briefly. A gentle squeeze.

Korra took her seat as the other two girls gathered their school robes to change into. Korra closed her eyes and leaned her head back once more. She was trying to be polite and give them a little privacy, though after six years of changing on the train in front of strangers, Korra herself didn't care too much about it. Well, she never cared, but she did notice the hurried movements of others as they tried to change as quickly as possible. So Korra tried to be as respectful as she could. Not everyone felt comfortable strutting around in their underwear.

Korra must have dozed off, because she felt herself jerk awake when a familiar voice barked in her ear.

“Korra! Sorry I'm late!” Korra's best friend Bolin came in and tossed his trunk next to Korra's like it was nothing.

“Hey, Bo.” Korra shifted in her seat to sit up properly. “Where were you?”

Bolin had already shed his clothes and was pulling on his slacks. “Ahh, just had to pick some things up from Gran-gran's.” He looked over at the other two passengers. “Hey, I'm Bolin.”

Opal was blushing furiously and averted her eyes from Bolin's chest as best she could, willing Bolin to just hurry up and put his shirt on. “I'm Opal,” she said, then gestured to Asami. “This is Asami.”

Asami was seemingly immersed in a book and only glanced up for a second before she said. “Put your shirt on already.”

Korra chuckled. Bolin was always ready to show off his impressive pectorals. He pouted, but put his shirt on, along with his tie. Bolin wore his house colors with pride. He was the essence of Hufflepuff in spirit. Though he did practice the values of other houses, his loyalty, kindness, and trusting nature shone through.

Bolin sat down after shrugging on his robes and said to Asami, “You look familiar.”

She didn't answer. Opal narrowed her eyes at her and nudged her with an elbow. “Asami, you're being addressed.”

Asami first looked at Opal, then at Korra. She closed her book and placed it in her lap, revealing a silver and green tie, a perfect symmetrical knot tied at her neck. “Yes?”

Korra stared at her a moment. “Bolin was talking to you. Not me.”

Asami raised an amused eyebrow as if she knew this to be the case already. “Too bad,” she purred. She looked at Bolin this time, “Would you repeat yourself?”

“Yeah,” Bolin said cheerfully. “I said, 'You look familiar'. I know I've seen you somewhere before.” He gestured to her tie. “You're in the same House as my brother. You know who Mako is?”

She swept her eyes over his features. “Yes, I know him.”

Bolin nodded slowly and held his chin in thought. “Asami...” He whispered to himself. He snapped his fingers as his eyes lit up. “Asami!”

“...Yes?”

“You're _the_ Asami! You were over at our house before right?”

Asami hummed an affirmative. “Why don't I recognize you?”

Bolin shrugged. “Mako would've just told me to get lost if I approached you guys. But I remember seeing you a couple times. So you guys are _really_ good friends or something, right?” Bolin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Asami crossed her right leg over her left, hands folded in her lap. “We were, yes.”

“Damn, what happened? You guys have a bad breakup or something?”

Korra shoved Bolin when he said this. “Not appropriate.”

“No, it's quite alright,” Asami said to Korra; to Bolin she added, “We indeed had a falling out. I didn't even know he had a brother. You might guess why we wouldn't have lasted as... _good friends._ ”

“Yeah,” Bolin said empathetically, “I live with him.” He grinned broadly. “But I know how to get him to talk. I may be the younger one, but I've got the bulk.” His grin faded and he shook his head. “But he's been especially closed off these days.”

“We talked about this,” Korra pushed his head playfully. “You remember what I said, right?”

Bolin laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” He went to shove her shoulder but Korra pulled back before he could, pushing his head again. He tried again with more enthusiasm, but she dodged. Before long they were horsing around on the double seat laughing.

Opal struck up a hushed conversation with Asami in the meantime, ignoring the two idiots messing around. Asami had her eye on Korra the whole time, a mysterious twinkle in her eye. Korra caught her look, and Asami gave her a coquettish little smile. Korra grinned back and ducked another of Bolin's playful taps just in time.

There was a quick knock on the door before it was opened. Bolin and Korra quit their horseplay, all four of them looked over at the lady carting sweets. “Anything off the trolly?”

“Oh!” Bolin dug into the pocket of his robes for a handful of sickles. “I'll take two Cauldron Cakes and... However much three sickles will get me of Pumpkin Pasties.”

“Here you are, dear,” the woman said as she exchanged Bolin's money for the sweets. “Have a pleasant ride.”

The door was sliding closed when a hand caught it. A short conversation was held on the other side and the door slid open once more.

Bolin looked at the visitor in surprise. “Mako, hey, what's up buddy?”

Mako scowled, “Don't call me that. It's so degrading.” He looked over at Korra his face contorting into a smug visage. “Korra. How's the 'Avatar' these days? Wait, you _are_ still the reigning champ of the Avatar Tournament, right?” He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. “I'll say, that Groff sure gave you a run for your money in the finals. I'd say, the only reason you won was because that judge just _loved_ getting her carpet munched by some hungry little dyke like you.”

Korra's pulse doubled in anger, she stood abruptly. “Fuck off, Mako.” The slander she faced about the tournament that year was a sore point for her, and Mako giving the rumors room to wiggle around just pissed her off all the more.

Bolin scowled. “Dude, not cool.” He put a hand on Korra's arm. “It's not worth it Korra.”

Korra growled at Mako, eyes blazing. She wanted to wipe that fucking smirk right off his face.

“I heard that bitch of a judge was so loud, you could hear her screaming your name throughout the whole building. You can't hide it _'Avatar',_ you're just a cheap whore who'd do anything to win. Maybe you belong in Slytherin as well.”

Korra pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at him, “Say something else. I fucking dare you.”

Mako pulled his out just as fast. Bolin stood and held a hand on Korra's shoulder. “Korra-”

Asami's voice rang out over the tension. “I for one,” she caught Korra's eyes, “would love to find out if this hear-say is true.”

Mako looked at Asami for the first time since he entered the compartment. “Asami? You're here.”

Asami turned her gaze to Mako. “Oh, Mako, how perceptive of you.”

“It's not true,” Korra spat as she glared at Mako.

Mako's eyes met Korra's again. “You fucked that judge Korra. Everyone heard the noises coming from her tent.”

“That was some other chick in there, you fucking asshole!”

Mako threw his head back and laughed. “I knew you were a fucking carpet muncher!”

Korra was fuming. She flicked her wand. “SLIEN-”

“Expelliarmus!”

Korra's wand flew from her hand. She growled and rushed Mako, ducking under another spell. She grabbed the wrist holding his wand and twisted it. Mako yelped and dropped the wand. She grabbed his robes and yanked him close.

“The thing about the Avatar Tournament is that you have to be good at _everything._ Including combat without a wand.” Her voice was low and harsh, little bits of spittle flying from her mouth and onto Mako's face.

“How primitive.” Mako's smug look was back. “I bet you inherited that lovely characteristic from your filthy Mudblood of a mother-”

Korra bashed her head so hard into Mako's, the resounding crack of a broken nose could be heard. Mako howled and held his nose. Korra pushed him away from herself, right as Bolin grabbed her, shoving her into the cushioned seat.

“Don't move,” he said to Korra sternly. Korra sat, brows drawn deeply.

Bolin grabbed his brother's wand from the floor and forcefully ushered him out of the compartment.

Korra got up only to pick up her wand, then returned to her seat with a heavy frown.

She glanced at the other passengers. Opal looked like she was tired and dealing with a bunch of idiots. Asami had a mischievous gleam in her eye. Korra looked out of the window and resolved to keep her eyes on the scenery for the rest of the train ride, until Asami spoke.

“So,” Asami started, “you're the Avatar?”

Korra looked over at Asami.

The Slytherin leaned forward, elbow on her right knee. “Is it true the whole campsite could hear you two fucking?”

Opal rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. She'd been best friends with Asami for long enough.

“What? You too?” Korra drew her brows further, if that were possible, her lips pressed in a tight line.

“Me too?” She asked with a look of pseudo innocence spilled across her face. “Is there a line? Should I take a number?”

“Sure, if you're gonna give me a hard time-”

“Hard time? What -- like Mako?” Asami laughed, it was rich and sexy. To Korra, it was a prelude; a glimpse into what it would be like to know this girl. “No, not that line sweetie.”

Korra's anger ebbed as she heard this, confusion taking it's place. “What do you mean then?”

Asami smirked. “I'd love to find out if you're actually as good at cunnilingus as Mako's stories claim.”

 


	2. Wizard's Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra runs, Asami pursues, Mako attempts to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try and get this chapter out after I got home from work today (yesterday?), however, I had a raging headache. But! Thanks to the power of naps I woke up mostly refreshed! This took a bit of time to edit and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I'm going to send it on out anyway. (Also, I don't so much kill my darlings as just keep them in a separate document that I can stare at and long for a time when I can put them to use...)
> 
> More Mako drama, but it dies down after this chapter. I tried my hand at Quidditch, dunno quite how that worked out, the wording in some parts is a off a little. So, my bad on that. :/

Korra was walking to the Great Hall from Charms three days later, Bolin by her side, discussing the Quidditch tryouts next week. Bolin, with his burly upper body strength was always placed as a beater. He'd have it no other way. Korra on the other hand, held more of an interest in holding the quaffle.

The team Captain last year was Haru, the same would be true for this year. Haru was great at concocting strategies. He'd only become Captain last year; Gyffindor had a great season and played the final game for the Cup against the Slytherins, losing by a close call. They'd played well all game with a solid lead, when the snitch was sighted flying over to the stands. Slytherin's seeker dove into the crowd with no second thoughts, while the Gyffindor seeker pulled up at the last second, realizing she was going to ram straight into a group of second years.

Needless to say, many were disappointed, though none more so than their seeker. She had graduated, unable to come back and redeem herself the following year. The Slytherin seeker had crashed so hard into the stands he broke the arm holding the snitch and sent five people to the hospital wing. A small price to pay.

Haru was going to once again hold tryouts, he knew who he wanted to scout, but still wanted to give equal chance to any Gryffindors interested in a spot on the team.

They entered the Great Hall, the long oaken tables to the left of them; chatter coming from all corners of the large, open area with other students filling the tables, some already done eating and talking animatedly with one another. First was Slytherin's table, then Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's next, with Gryffindor on the far side. The high table, where the teachers took their place, was at the front of the hall, perpendicular to the tables of the four houses.

“Think there'll be anyone good enough to fill the seeker bit?” Korra asked as she placed her messenger bag on the ground. She straddled the bench at the Gyffindor table on the side next to Hufflepuff. Bolin took his seat at his house's table facing Korra, twisting back to grab a plate, putting a sandwich on it and loading it with chips. He grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice as well and set it beside him on the bench.

“For you guys? Maybe. You'll have to see next week.” He took a huge bite of a sandwich and continued talking. “We'll probably keep Xiao like we did last year. He's really committed, even if he's not the _best_ seeker in the world.”

“Hm...” Korra took a bowl and loaded it with rice, the caramelized meat and vegetables on top. “You're right... We can only wait and see who shows up to the Pitch on Monday.” She grabbed the unused chopsticks that always _happened_ to be there and began eating.

“I'm saying,” Bolin said and guzzled down most of his juice. “Ah, I just don't want to be fourth again this year. It's so embarrassing.”

“Mm, yeah. You guys almost won the Cup four years ago though. That was pretty cool.” Korra shoveled some more food into her mouth, chewing slowly. She reached over the table and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice for herself.

“I wasn't even on the team then!” Bolin took the finishing bite of his sandwich and downed it with more of his drink. “Every year I've been on has been a horrible season. I want to win at least once.”

Korra nodded. “Well it's not your fault, you're a great beater. I think you guys just need to take more risks.”

Bolin's eyes lit up. “I totally agree! I think I'll bring it up to the Cap'.” He started on the chips, grease coating his fingers as he threw them in his mouth. “So what class have you got after this?”

“Double Potions with Ravenclaw.”

Bolin winced. “I hate Potions, I'm glad I dropped it this year. I have no idea how I scrapped an A during OWLs.”

Korra nodded absently as she watched Asami enter the Great Hall with another Slytherin. The other Slytherin girl was talking with the animation of a dead toad. Asami looked nonchalant, taking a seat facing the rest of the Great Hall. Bolin was talking; his speech blending into the rest of the background noise. She watched Asami choose her food without much interest, answering her friend every so often.

“Korra? Hello?”

Korra turned her head to face Bolin, eyes still on Asami. “Yeah?”

Bolin followed Korra's line of sight and spotted the person of Korra's interest. “Ohhh, I see.”

Korra finally gave Bolin her full attention. “What?”

“Asami.”

Korra narrowed her eyes. “What about her?”

“I see Asami.” Bolin faced Korra again. “Well, I see you looking at Asami,” he amended.

The Gyffindor glanced over to her. “Yeah.” She wouldn't deny it. Bolin would call her out on her shit anyway.

“So what're you going to do?”

Asami was eating her food gingerly, chewing methodically. Korra shrugged. “I don't know. Talk to her I guess.”

Bolin hummed. “After what you told me she said, I'll bet she wants to do more than just talk.”

Korra rolled her eyes then gave her best friend a pointed look. “No, really?” He just laughed. She sighed. “I don't want to just jump into the sack.”

Bolin shoved a couple more chips in his mouth. “Why not? Apparently, you're pretty good in it.” Korra knew Bolin wasn't one to leap into sex either, he was just playing devil's advocate like the big lug of a best friend he was.

“I want something more than that.” She looked back to the Slytherin table. The seat where the object of her curiosity had been previously was empty.

“Aw!” Bolin cooed with a mouthful of chips. “I knew you were a romantic! Welcome to the club!”

“Where'd she go?” Korra tried to scan the area as surreptitiously as she could.

Bolin wasn't as successful, but he found her first. “Over there!”

Korra glanced over to where Bolin was looking. At least he had the sense not to point and jump up and down.

“Shit! She's coming over here! What the hell! She has friends in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or something? Merlin curse it...”

“I thought you wanted to talk to her...?” Bolin looked genuinely confused.

“Not right now, I'm not ready,” Korra answered in a hushed tone as she peered in Asami's direction. “Shit, it's someone in Gyffindor.” She leaned against the table trying to hide herself behind the fifth year next to her. She watched as Asami sauntered over to someone a few feet away and leaned over. “Bolin! What's she doing? Who's she talking to?” She whisper-shouted to her best friend.

Bolin, bless his heart, was really trying to be as casual as he could about it. Korra actually didn't think he was doing a bad job of it. “Uh, she's talking to some guy, longish black hair... Can't quite see his face... He's got a bit of a mustache... reminds me of a catfish.” Bolin absently rubbed his upper lip. “I've actually been thinking about growing a mustache.”

“Bolin, focus.”

“Right,” Bolin narrowed his eyes, looking out of the corner of his sockets as to not stare directly at Asami and the mystery guy. “Uh... She's got her hand on his shoulder, she's leaning back now. Oh, he's got a soul patch too! Kind of looks like Haru.”

Korra's eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, man. Looks just like Haru. I think it _is_ him- Oh shit, she's coming over here!”

“Fuck! Okay – shit.” Korra grabbed her bag. “Bolin, I'm going to Potions, I'll probably see you tomorrow.” Korra dashed off in the opposite direction of Asami. Thankfully, that direction led straight to the large oaken doors and out of the Great Hall.

X

She was distracted all throughout Potions the day before. Opal was in that class with her, but she didn't seem to take notice of Korra. For that at least, Korra was grateful. She grabbed a quick bite from the Great Hall at dinner and went back to the common room. She didn't see Asami. She was both relieved and disappointed about this. It didn't matter. She would soon enough; as she had Herbology with the Slytherins the following morning. That was, if Asami hadn't decided to drop the subject.

She skipped breakfast that morning, opting to just plead one of her bunk mates for a Pink Pixie energy drink (her bunk mate had snuck a bunch of them into Hogwarts from home).

Korra gulped down the rest of her drink, tossed it into a bin on the way to the greenhouse and moseyed on in to Herbology. Five minutes late.

“Five points from Gryffindor, Korra. As I was saying, this is a double period and I know that's a long time to spend in a greenhouse for some of you. If you're still having second thoughts by the end of this class, please speak with the head of your houses to officially drop the course.”

Korra stood between one of her fellow Gryffindors and a rather flushed looking Slytherin who was about her height. She was looking a bit under the weather... Korra shrugged the observation away and focused on the class.

Herbology Professor Kya was of the same tribe as Korra; she knew that much. She actually used to have a huge crush on her in her fourth year. But, she knew where Kya's heart lay... Especially after she'd walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when she'd thought _only_ Professor Beifong was in there... Merlin's beard was she surprised. Luckily, Korra got out without being seen. When she thought back on it, they did seem kind of busy; too busy to notice her. And, well, loud.

Korra smirked to herself. If only Professor Kya knew what she knew. Korra began chuckling to herself. It was actually pretty funny now that she wasn't having quasi-nightmares because of it.

“Is there something funny, Korra?” The Professor again. Korra really did want to tell her why she was laughing. At least _hint_ at what she knew. What she _saw_.

“No, Professor,” she said instead and tried to think about dying pygmy puffs or something as equally disturbing in order to refrain from laughing.

She calmed down soon after that. Korra actually kind of liked pygmy puffs. They were cute.

Korra gazed around the greenhouse. The Professor was going on about the course subject for the year when she spotted Asami. Staring right at her. Or behind her? Korra glanced over her shoulder. Nothing there. Okay... Korra looked back to Asami. She had looked away and was whispering to a fellow Slytherin beside her. The other Slytherin stifled a laugh.

_What the hell... Are they talking about me? Fuck, okay no. Just ignore it. Pay attention to the class._

And that is exactly what Korra did. It didn't take much work actually. Korra really was interested in Herbology. The general review of last year's classes was pretty simple and there wasn't too much distinct chatter as there were very few who signed up for the subject. It was just this distracting Asami girl that was, well, distracting. The urge to run from her was battling the equally strong pull to just-- _Okay, no. It's almost over. I can leave as soon as Professor Kya gives the okay._

Not ten minutes later, Kya was dismissing the class. Korra was planning on _booking it_ out of the greenhouse. She shoved her book and parchment into her bag and tried her absolute darnedest to _get the hell out of there._ The other students, unfortunately, had prepared for the class to let out and had already packed their stuff away and she was stuck in a small mob of her peers squeezing out of the exit.

She could see the exit! And... There is was! Sweet freedom. Ah, now all she had to do was weave her way through the crowd and she was home free; able to take her mid-morning break and chill out in the courtyard.

But... She felt a light hand on her shoulder. Shit, maybe she could ignore it? “Korra.”

Damn it, Merlin. She couldn't ignore _that_. _Fuck,_ Korra thought as she turned her head slightly and caught Asami's face up close for the first time since the train. “Oh, uh, hey.” She kept walking and Asami fell in step next to her.

“I haven't seen you around lately.”

“Yes, well.” Korra hiked her bag up on her shoulder. _Well what?_

“Keeping busy?” Asami was giving off a vibe totally different from when they were on the train. What was it?

Korra swallowed. “Something like that, yeah.”

Asami quit looking at her for a second. “I saw you yesterday. I wanted to talk to you but you rushed off before I could.”

Korra flitted her eyes to the bottom left corner of their sockets before looking at Asami. “Oh? Yeah I...” Just then she saw the look on Asami's face. It looked just... disappointed. More than that though. Almost... Forlorn. _What the..._ “Are you okay?”

The look was gone. Replaced with another. This one calm, confident, self-assured. She raised a perfect eyebrow. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Korra gave her an incredulous look and said carefully, “You tell me.”

Asami laughed it off. “Please.” She took a lock of Korra's hair and let the strands fall through her fingers as she withdrew her hand. “Would you accompany me on my break? I've really nothing to do and it would be my honor to have the Avatar in my company.”

“Well, I was gonna go to the courtyard and start the homework for History of Magic.” Korra hesitated a moment as Asami waited patiently for Korra to finish. “You could join me if you want. It'll probably be boring though.”

The Slytherin hummed and flipped her hair back. “That suits me just fine, Avatar.”

X

“Korra, you're up! Get on the Pitch!”

Korra adjusted her arm guards and flexed her fingers. She mounted her Hachidori and kicked off into the air. A scrimmage team was waiting for her as she took position. Haru blew the whistle.

The quaffle was tossed into the air and Korra dove for it. She caught it and cradled it in the nook between her bicep and forearm, flying left in a wide arch toward the goal. She could feel the two other chasers on her scrimmage team flanking her either side; Seth on her left, Heidi on her right. She veered under an opposing player as he made an attempt at a steal. She could see two other opposing players, zig-zagging toward her. Korra made a hard pass to Seth on her left just before the two opposing players zoomed by either side of her. The breath was forced out of her when they smashed into her on both sides in an attempt to get a quaffle that was no longer there.

She nodded to Seth after he motioned a play. She dipped under him and he dropped the quaffle into her hand as she went by, ducking under a bludger simultaneously, and threw it over her shoulder to Heidi; keeping ahead of her to derail any opposing chasers. Rye, a seasoned beater whom Korra knew well, came up by her right side and smacked an incoming bludger with his bat. The bludger went careening toward an opposing chaser, who barely dodged it. He slowed to protect Heidi, flying just below her and off to the side.

Right as she approached the goal line, Korra completed a back flip with her broom as her mate followed through and made an attempt at the goal. It was blocked by the keeper and thrown to the other team.

They fell quickly into an arrow formation, hot on the heels of the opposing chasers. Korra motioned for the other two to pull ahead on either side of the opposition's form. They obliged and flew to either side of the outside chasers, looping in front of them as Korra dove down and came up hard from underneath the chaser holding the quaffle, knocking it from his grasp. She batted it with the palm of her hand, passing it to Heidi. She grabbed it and passed to their other mate as he flew by her, heading toward the goal. Korra took her place as center chaser between them, staggering their formation so Seth was ahead with the quaffle, followed closely by Korra diagonally behind him on his right, with Heidi following behind Korra on her right as well.

The two of the opposing chasers flew below them, while their center chaser rose above them and came in an arch down to the left side of Seth. Korra motioned for Heidi to take her position as she veered underneath Seth and cut off the opposing side's center chaser; as he was coming down, she pulled up and flattened herself against her broom, shoving him away with her back.

They were approaching the goal line quickly, Korra motioned for Heidi to swing out wide and meet them by the goal. She dipped down under Seth and he passed it to her as she came up by his other side. Korra was close to the goal now, she made a feint with the quaffle to score but threw it to Heidi, who was just reaching the goal. It worked, and the keeper flew to the wrong hoop as Heidi scored. She flew by Korra for a low five, grinning confidently.

By the time her tryout came to an end, Korra was sweating profusely. She was in a great mood and the sun was shining; nothing could bring her down.

Korra was leaving the locker rooms, tie loosened, with the first couple buttons of her collared shirt undone, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She'd left her robes in her dorm. It was way too nice out to be wearing that drab thing anyway.

She was originally planning on staying to watch the rest of the tryouts, but she had already seen what the new meat could do, as Haru purposefully chose them to go first, so they wouldn't grow nervous (or more so) if they saw the more seasoned players tryout first. He pitted the less experienced players against each other first, then slowly integrated the seasoned ones to challenge them and see what they could do.

Korra was familiar with everyone who was trying out at present. She knew their ins and outs almost as well as her own.

She had seen Bolin in the stands cheering her on, but didn't know he was behind her until he bolstered her up on his shoulders and started jogging around the grassy expanse leading away from the pitch making the whooshing noises of a high speed broom.

Korra played along and pointed him in the direction toward the school. “That way!”

“Aye!” Bolin broke out into a run toward Hogwarts; Korra laughing on his shoulders and grasping his head for support.

She spotted a first year walking away from the pitch as well. She pointed at him and yelled to Bolin, “He's got the quaffle! Get him!”

“Aye!”

The first year turned to see what all the yelling was about when he spotted Korra on Bolin's shoulders racing right at him. He squeaked and made a break for the castle.

Korra was whooping happily and Bolin's grin was threatening to crack his face in half. The first year ducked to the right when he passed the wall leading into one of the larger courtyards and pressed himself against the stone, he saw Bolin and Korra rush past him making an obscene amount of noise for two people.

“Where'd he go?” Korra shouted.

The first year blanched. He glanced over to the closest entrance to the castle. It was straight ahead.

He made a break for it.

Bolin and Korra saw him running toward the door. “Bolin!”

“I got it!” He sprinted toward the kid and gained on him quickly, even with Korra on his shoulders.

“You're not getting away, tiny!” Korra yelled at the first year, adopting a menacing voice that sounded uncanny in similarity to Professor Beifong's.

The first year chanced a glance behind him to see if he would make it. This was his mistake. He tripped over a small rock, or his shoe lace, Korra couldn't tell, and fell. His face was thrust into the dirt and his legs came up behind his head comically.

He turned over onto his back, the pure look of panic on the kid's face was enough for Korra to start laughing all over again. “Don't worry kid, we're not gonna hurt you.” Korra jumped off Bolin's shoulders and gave the kid a lift up. “We were just playing around.”

The first year nodded, still looking suspicious. Korra gave Bolin a look and grinned, he grinned back and grabbed the kid by the wrists. He spun him around and threw him up in the air and caught him, then threw him onto his back and started running around the enclosed yard. The look of horror on this kid's face was priceless. Korra was laughing so hard she collapsed, clutching her stomach with one arm and pounding the ground with her other fist.

“Terrorizing a small child, are we Korra?” Sounded like Mako. She heard snickers from what was probably a group of them.

Korra kept laughing. She didn't give a flying fuck what Mako thought; or any of them. And it wasn't like he was Head Boy and could deduct house points. Although his Prefect's badge gleamed ominously in the sunlight.

Apparently, Mako did not like this. “I wonder what Professor Beifong would think of this scene.”

Korra recovered enough at this point to say, “Fuck off, Mako. I'm in too good a mood to deal with your shit today.”

Bolin had spotted them by then and let the kid off his shoulders, who promptly took off running while Bolin jogged up to the bunch of them. “Dude, Mako, what the hell man? Didn't I ask you not to cause trouble?”

Mako hardly gave him a glance. “I'm not. I was making conversation.”

Korra got up off the ground and dusted herself off. Mako was only a meter away, followed by Tahno and some other Slytherin. Desna was over by the entrance looking bored and talking to someone Korra couldn't see. “Listen Mako, I understand you have the hots for me and have some weird, fucked up way of showing it. But I'm not interested.” Korra gave him a condescending smile reserved only for him. “Bye.”

She brushed past him and made her way over to the entrance of the archway. She could hear Mako saying something, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. She just wanted out of there. Mako was so... annoying.

A spell flew by her head and a chuck of rock flew off the wall nearby and she ducked before it hit her in the head. She spun around. “What the _fuck_ Mako! You could've blown my head off!”

“Petrif-”

She whipped out her wand with practiced ease. “Finite!” She nullified his spell; but that did little to deter him.

“Everte Statum!” Mako spat.

“Protego!” Mako's spell was rebounded back at him, knocking him backward. He clutched his chest where the spell hit. A short burst of intense pain radiating from the point of contact, no doubt.

“Okay! Enough!” Bolin roared pushing Korra back. “Korra let's just go, okay?”

Korra huffed. “Yeah.” She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to the entrance of the castle. She passed by Desna, looking as disinterested as ever, still chatting with someone. That someone was Asami.

When Asami saw Korra whisk by her, she pushed herself up from her casual pose against the wall. “Korra?”

Korra slowed to a stop and looked at her. Bolin stopped as well, glancing uneasily between Korra and the archway leading to the courtyard. “What's up?” She asked stiffly.

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that,” Asami answered smoothly. Desna, in the meantime, had started inspecting his nails with great attention.

“Keeping some great company there.” She gestured her head to Mako and his two cronies as they approached the door. If there was one thing she'd give Mako, it was that he could take a punch, so to speak.

Asami didn't remove her gaze from Korra. “Yes, well, Opal is busy with tutoring. As it is, Densa asked me to tag along with whatever he was doing. I don't mind his company, but as it turns out, he chooses to accompany those that I,” Asami grimaced, “am less tolerant of.”

Korra crossed her arms. “Why hang out with them at all?”

“Desna is a friend, and I was bored.” Asami leaned forward, lips inches from Korra's ear, and lowered her voice to an alluring whisper. “Though someone much more interesting has come along.” She leaned back again and returned to her normal tone. “What do you think I should do?”

“Asami we're leaving,” Mako said briskly as he entered the archway and turned down the hall opposite Korra.

She ignored him and just smiled at Korra; the curve of her lips extending the question to an unspoken level.

Korra scrunched her lips to one side in thought, then turned to Bolin. “You're cool hanging out with her?”

“Yeah, it's fine. The more the merrier.” He tilted his chin toward Korra and spoke from the corner of his mouth. “But I think we need to hurry it up here.”

She nodded at Asami. “Yeah. You can come with us if you want.”

“Asami, what the hell are you doing over there?”

Asami once again did not acknowledge Mako. Instead she looked over toward Desna and said, “Desna, I'll see you later.” Desna shrugged with brow and Asami grasped the inside of Korra's left bicep with her right hand, her other arm extending to hold the Gyffindor's forearm as well, and pressed herself against her. “Let's go.”

“Uh, yeah.” Korra started down the hall. She didn't care where they going for now, as long she could get away from Mako and his posse as quickly as possible. “What do you want to do?”

“Asami! What the hell?” Mako.

“Mm,” Asami purred, “what would you normally be doing?”

“Me and Bolin sometimes go out and mess around on our brooms... Or else we'd play exploding snap or wizard's chess.”

“Yeah, Korra and I've got a score card going for wizard's chess,” Bolin pipped, “Korra's only a few wins ahead of me. We're normally neck and neck.”

“Yeah, not very interesting,” Korra admitted, scratching the back of her head with her free hand.

“Asami!” Mako. _Again._

“For the love of Merlin,”Asami exclaimed softly. She pulled her wand from a leather sheath on her side and looked over her shoulder, pointing at Mako. “Langlock,” she muttered, then sheathed her wand. “Korra, I would love to face you and,” she nodded to Bolin, “your friend in a game of chess.”

The trio reached the end of the hall; muffled cries could be heard behind them.

“What'd you do to him?” Korra asked as they turned a corner that would eventually lead them to the Great Hall.

Asami hummed. “Oh, nothing serious. I just glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth.”

Korra let out a bark of laughter. “I was trying to shut him up on the train too. But the spell I was going to use wasn't nearly as amusing as that.”

Bolin shook his head. “I know Mako can be a bit of a pain, but that may have been a little over the top.”

Korra raised her brow at Bolin. “Bolin, there is no other way to get your brother to shut up. He doesn't know when to stop.”

“Agh.” Bolin threw his hands up -- his way of conceding.

“Shit.” Korra paused her step. “We need a board. The Gyffindor Tower is right over there.” She gestured. “Be right back.”

Korra made off, Asami relinquishing her grasp on Korra's arm.

Bolin yelled after her, “But the Hufflepuff Basement is right under the Hall! It's closer!” Korra had waved that she heard him, she really just liked using her pieces.

“Alright, we'll meet you there then!”

A few minutes later, Korra came bounding into the Great Hall, game under her arm. The Great Hall was mostly empty, save for a handful of students from each house. She spotted Bolin and Asami sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and walked on over. They were seated next to each other, their fronts to Korra. It seemed like Asami was actually having a pleasant conversation with Bolin. Her visage retained a look of general interest, which made Korra's heart swell in her chest a fraction. Almost every other time she'd seen Asami it looked as if her face was cast in a plaster of cool indifference.

During the time they spent together after Herbology last week, Korra had found herself peeking out of the corner of her eye to see what Asami was doing. She eventually gave up on getting any more of her History work done and chose to converse with Asami instead. As it turned out, Asami held a special interest in Astronomy, a class which they would share the following evening.

They had made plans to meet up and walk together to the Astronomy Tower, which they had. They took a seat next to each other, the only Gyffindor and Slytherin to do so.

Asami was adept in the study of the stars, especially when identifying the wizard constellations. Though she was also proficient in recognizing and pinpointing muggle constellations as well, she hesitated to show her knowledge. Korra praised her for her expertise in that bold, unabashed way she normally did things, and Asami had opened up; only to swiftly replace her cold mask of apathy when a Slytherin leaned over and whispered to her that it was all rubbish.

Now, as Korra approached her two classmates, she thought it was nice to see the real person that Asami was peeking out.

“Hey,” Korra breathed as she reached the table, slightly winded from the run to and from Gryffindor Tower. She set the game on the table and tucked her hair behind her ear, plopping down onto the bench. “Wooh, it's hot out there.” She pulled at her collar and fanned her flushed cheeks with her shirt.

The tips of Asami's ears pinked. Recovering quickly, she cleared her throat. “Should you and I play first?”

“Yeah, I want to see how good you are. I won't go easy on you though. Just a friendly warning.” Korra winked at Asami as she pulled out the board. “You want to go first?”

“No, you go ahead.”

“Mkay.” Korra started setting up the pieces. “If you have your own pieces you can use them next time. For now, you can use my extra set.” She looked at Bolin. “Actually, Bo, if you wanna get your pieces you can get them while we're playing.”

“What? No, that can wait till later. I want to see how good this chick is,” he said cocking his thumb at her.

Korra and Asami finished setting up and the brunette bit her lip in thought before making her first move. “Alright! Hm... Pawn to E4.”

An hour later, Asami was smirking into her hand, elbow resting on the table.

“Dude, she came at you out of nowhere!” Bolin bellowed after Asami's last move.

Korra was hunched over the game, trying to figure out how she could make a comeback. Her brows were drawn heavily as she thought. _Okay, she's almost got my king cornered. Shit -- okay, if I move my castle over there I can set her back a few moves while I figure this out._ Korra sat up. “Castle to B6.”

Asami hummed. “Not bad.” She made her move to deter Korra's castle.

“I might be of some help,” one of Korra's knights said to her.

Korra leaned in and whispered, “What's your idea?”

“Bring me close to the queen.”

Korra looked across the board to see what it was talking about. “If I do that you'll be captured,” she whispered to it.

“Yes, but it's for the greater good. The position she'll be in when she takes me leaves her vulnerable for a short time.”

 _Damn, he's right._ “Okay.” She moved her knight to the specific area and it was taken promptly.

For the next few moves, it seemed Korra was doing well holding Asami at bay, but it didn't last for long. Asami swooped in with a final move of her bishop and wrapped up the game.

“Ah, that was nice,” Asami said leaning back and stretching her arms over head, cracking her upper back in the process.

“Damn, Asami!” Bolin exclaimed. He scrambled out of his seat. “I'm getting my pieces. _Be-right-back-don't-move-you're-playing-me-next!_ ” He blurted and ran off.

Korra sighed and leaned back as well, cracking her neck. “I haven't played a game that intense for a while.”

“Neither have I.” She switched the positions of her legs, crossing her left leg over her right. “Is Bolin any good?”

Korra chuckled. “You'll have to play him and find out.” Korra stretched her legs out under the table and accidentally brushed one of Asami's legs with her foot. She withdrew it quickly. “Oh, sorry.”

Asami said nothing, only a small smile playing on her lips. She leaned her elbow casually on the table, holding her chin lightly with her hand and engaging Korra with her bright green eyes. Korra felt one of Asami's feet caress the inside of her calf.

Korra swallowed as covertly as she could. “Uh, Asami?”

“Hm?” The Slytherin purred as she raised her brows slightly.

 _Keep it cool, Korra._ “Well, I was wondering where you learned to play wizard's chess.”

“Oh. Well,” Asami's foot was moving up, slowly, “my father taught me.” She folded her arms in front of her on the table. “What about you?”

“Actually, I never played wizard's chess till I got here. But I've played the Muggle version with my mother since I was nine.”

Asami's foot ceased it's movement. “Muggle version?”

Korra nodded, wondering why Asami had quit brushing her foot against her leg.

The Slytherin withdrew her leg fully. “How do you play this Muggle version?”

“Oh, it's the same really, except you have to move the pieces by hand and they don't give you advice on what to do either.” Korra chuckled. “That really comes in handy sometimes.”

“Why did you play this Muggle version instead of our version?” Asami asked with her brows sightly furrowed.

“My mom's Muggle born. She didn't want me to be totally oblivious to Muggle ways I guess. It's come in handy before -- knowing stuff about Muggles. But my dad totally doesn't get it.”

“Hm.” Asami leaned her hands on the bench and bit the corner of her lower lip, looking off to the side.

A silence stretched for a time before Korra spoke, “Does that bother you? I know that a lot of Slytherin's don't really get the whole Muggle born thing -- I'm mean, my dad is pure blood but-”

“No, that doesn't bother me. However, it does bother me that I was raised to believe that it _should_.”

Korra raised her brows, eyes widening a little. “Are you sure you should be in Slytherin?”

Asami laughed bitterly, glancing at Korra before averting her eyes again. “My father was in Slytherin. If I wasn't inducted into Salazar Slytherin's house, I wouldn't have heard the end of it. Plus, I was extremely sheltered up until my acceptance to Hogwarts. I wasn't exposed to the beliefs of others. What I hold in high regard has changed over the years, though I still hold some of Slytherin values.” She shook her head. “Anyway, it's not like I could just switch houses.”

“Huh...” Korra pursed her lips and trained her eyes on the girl across from her. “Would you, if you could?”

Asami returned her gaze to meet Korra's. “It would hardly matter now. But if I could have before? Years ago?” Korra nodded. “Maybe I would have. I don't know.” She sighed. “I can see too many angles of the situation to give you an immediate answer.”

“You know Asami, I may not know you that well, but if it's worth anything, I -”

“Got it guys!” Bolin ran up to the pair of them with his pieces. He threw his legs over the bench across from Asami and took a seat. “Korra move over – In fact, go over to the other side. Don't want you messing with my mindset with your losing vibes. Give some of that to Asami for me.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Shut up Bolin, you know I don't...”

Bolin leaned in and whispered in Korra's ear, causing her to trail off. “Korra, just go sit over there. It's obvious she likes you, man. Just go do it.”

Korra's eyes flitted over to Asami. She was looking at the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff with a wry smile. “Conspiring against me?”

“Ugh, Bolin, you're so annoying,” Korra said in mock annoyance as she got up and pushed Bolin's head lightly as she passed him.

“You love me,” he teased back, grinning. To Asami he said, “You're going _down,_ ” making a thumbs down gesture.

Korra sat down next to Asami on the other side. “I hope she _destroys_ you,” she told him in jest.

Bolin cracked his knuckles and shook his arms out like he was getting ready for Quidditch practice. “You wish.” He started setting up his pieces. “Asami you go first.”

“Korra, may I use your pieces again?” Asami asked.

Korra motioned to them. “Have at it.”

Not fifteen minutes later, Asami had won the match. She dispatched of his troop of tiny chess pieces quickly and efficiently and Korra was in tears.  
  
“Damn Bolin! What the hell was that?” She sucked in a breath as she tried to calm herself. “'You're going _down,_ '” she mimicked in Bolin's voice. “That’s what you said, right?” She laughed again.

“What happened?” Bolin asked to himself, pouting. “I had a game plan and everything.”

Asami allowed herself a smile as she explained, “You didn't tweak your strategy to my methods. You played me like you play Korra. Our styles are very different.”

“Yeah man, couldn't you tell by watching our match that her style is way more, like, refined?”

“Damn...” Bolin breathed in deeply and exhaled forcefully. “Okay, again!”

“Sure.” Asami started setting up the pieces again.

Three matches later, Bolin was slumped against the table, head in his arms. “Why...?” He mumbled into his arms.

Asami smiled sympathetically. “You're doing better.”

Bolin sat up straight. “Again!”

“That's enough for me right now. I think I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit.”

“I'll go with,” Korra said and the two rose from their seats. “You wanna come Bolin? Clear your head?”

Bolin shook his head. “No, I'm going to study this board for a little.”

She'd thank Bolin for this later. “Alright, let's go.” She nodded her head toward the exit and walked with Asami out of the Great Hall and into the fresh air. It was early evening now, the sun was starting to slink behind the horizon and it was getting colder by the minute.

They walked across the courtyard to the covered walkway overlooking only a fraction of the Hogwarts grounds, the lake reflecting the fading sunlight.

Asami leaned her forearms against a sill of one of the many archways. She took in the scene before her and inhaled deeply. Korra leaned her back against the stone nearby, regarding Asami's curved form. Her eyes followed her backside, down past Asami's pleated skirt. She wondered fleetingly, as her eyes roamed lower, if she was wearing tights or thigh highs.

Korra's eyes found Asami's black leather loafers. She was rubbing one of those against her leg not too long ago.

“Opal is probably looking for me,” Asami mused, pushing herself back into a standing position and turning to lean her backside against the sill. She crossed her ankles and placed her palms on the cool stone for support. She kept her eyes trained forward, looking at the castle.

“Were you supposed to meet up with her or something?” Korra inquired as she dragged her eyes up Asami's body to rest on her face.

“Implicitly, yes. We always meet up after she's finished her tutoring.”

“You can find her now, I guess,” Korra said as she too rested her gaze across the courtyard.

“She'll find me. If I don't show up in the library by the time she's wrapped up her session, I'm usually waiting for her in the courtyard or the Great Hall.”

Korra crossed her arms and scuffed her shoe against the ground, absently kicking the dirt and minuscule rocks away from her. “You know, what I was gonna say before – well, before Bolin got back – was that I think you're...” Their eyes met and Korra held them temporarily only to look away and find a group of students hovering by the large oaken doors of the Great Hall to keep her eyes on before continuing. “I think you're a cool person. And I don't mean that act you put on for everyone else,” she swept her arm out in front of her gesturing to 'everyone', “I mean, I don't know you that well or anything. But I like you when you're talking about things you're interested in. Like Astronomy, and I don't know what sort of stress and shit you have to go through but I'm glad you opened up to me a little about, well, yourself.”

Korra stared at the students by the door, who were approaching at a relaxed pace, as she waited for some kind of answer or acknowledgment. She got it, in the form of Asami's fingers tucking a lock of hair behind Korra's ear. A lingering touch that extended as Asami ran her fingers through Korra's dark brown hair, fingertips grazing the tanned skin of Korra's neck.

Korra could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest after her small admission and the gentle caress of Asami's touch afterward. Blue eyes chanced a glimpse in Asami's direction, but she dare not turn, lest her heart explode.

“Thank you, Korra. That's very sweet.” Asami leaned over and kissed Korra on the cheek. As she did, Korra became aware of a very pleasant aroma; it was of crisp, clean air that one could only experience in the early hours of the morning when most were still asleep; it was of a brief encounter between lovers in the rain or a surreptitious exchange of glances across a room; it smelled like a secret. A secret Korra was very interested in learning.

Korra finally made solid eye contact with Asami, not some fleeting connection of green and blue iris'. She smiled, mostly to herself, and Asami smiled back, albeit a tad unsure, but it was a genuine smile nonetheless.

“Korra!”

Korra turned her head and saw that Bolin was barreling across the courtyard at an alarming rate. She pushed herself off the stone wall and walked up to meet him, Asami a step behind her.

“Bo, are you okay? What's going on?”

“Dude, we need to go,” Bolin said between gasps of breath.

“What, why?”

“Opal was wondering where Asami was – asked Desna – was with Mako – saw me in the hall – asked me – said you left together – big mistake-”

“Whoa, Bolin calm down! So what? It's cool dude...” Korra trailed off as she caught movement behind Bolin. She tilted her head to see past his big head and saw _fucking Mako_ with Opal jogging to keep up with Mako's long strides and attempting to deter him in some way.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Asami hissed in utter irritation as she saw Mako and Opal. “He always does this,” she muttered to herself.

Opal finally gave up on arresting Mako's steady gait and hurried ahead toward the three of them. “Sorry, Asami – if I'd known, I wouldn't have asked Desna with Mako so close-”

“Oh well, look what we have here.” Mako's voice was saturated with blatant disdain as he arrived.

Bolin grumbled and turned to face his brother. “Mako. Stop.”

Mako's eyes landed on Korra first. He's opened his mouth to speak, presumably, but paused as his sight focused in on Korra's cheek; where there was lipstick residue in the shape of a woman's lips. Asami smirked as he gaped in disbelief.

Opal had also gathered what had happened and took this opportunity to grab Asami's attention, “Listen, this is all very interesting Asami, but I would like to go now.”

“Okay,” Asami turned to Korra briefly and ran a hand down the Gryffindor's arm, admiring the muscle underneath the material of her shirt. “I'll see you around, hm?”

“Yeah, see ya later.” Korra watched the two of them leave, her eyes following the sway of Asami's hips.

Mako was still staring, bewilderment apparent behind his wide amber eyes.

When Asami was no longer in sight, Korra gave Mako a tired look. She thought about making a snarky remark for an iota of a second but instead opted to just walk away and wave for Bolin to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here we are, Chapter 2! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Also, fun fact, I have actually seen someone eat it like that first year Korra and Bolin were messing around with. He was a grown man though and he was running down a steep hill on a trail in the mountains with a 40lb pack on. I really tried not to laugh but I was hiking behind him and I had _the best_ view. I still chuckle when I think about it... (He was fine, btw. Just bumped his nose a bit.)


	3. Free & Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have trouble titling the chapters because a) they're so corny I couldn't bear sending it out there in such a state and b) because my brain is usually burnt out by the time I get to publish the chapter. 
> 
> However, I have no excuse in this case. >->
> 
> Enjoy. :)

After Korra had made the team as center chaser, Quidditch practice and school work kept her pretty busy. She still made time for Bolin, she couldn't get rid of him if she tried, and Asami; who's presence was ever increasing since that day outside of the Great Hall. Opal had even begun to accompany them, usually to play chess. She and Asami would play one game for hours; Asami and Opal were so closely matched that it almost seemed as if the outcome was a product of chance and not their extremely well devised strategies.

Bolin still hadn't won against Asami; though he was doing _much_ better. He played Opal as well, with about the same results. Korra would play every now and then and she'd even won a game against a very surprised Opal. Asami later told her best friend that it was because she had underestimated the Gryffindor, that she lost.

If it was nice out, they'd sit by the black lake, though not too close. After Bolin had walked up to the water line and threw a rock as far as he could, a large tentacle emerged from the surface. As a result, so they decided to keep a safe distance from it. Granted, the tentacle was a mile or two away, but they didn't risk it.

A cold front was creeping in as it approached late October, so the four of them donned their sweaters and robes. Bolin _radiated_ heat so he was the last to finally pick up his gray v-neck pullover; though it took him going out into the chilly autumn air with the rest of them and coming back with Opal's scarf wrapped around his neck to finally put the damn thing on.

Mako had ceased most of his loathsome behavior, though she did spot him out of the corner of her eye when she suddenly started spewing profanities while talking to Professor Beifong. The head of Gryffindor House promptly gave her detention and turned her away until she cleaned up her language.

She later met up with Bolin – who couldn't stop laughing at her ailment, Opal – who blushed furiously and made a desperate attempt to ignore Korra's foul language, and Asami – who looked surprised at first but then hung on Korra's neck for a good portion of the time, whispering lewd innuendos in Korra's ear when she would utter a particularly explicit string of words. It wasn't until Korra got so fed up with the hex that was placed on her and stopped talking, that Asami muttered the counter curse.

The Slytherin had to escape the clutches of a very frustrated Korra, for letting her go on all day cussing her head off when Asami knew the counter the whole time. But to Asami, it was worth it; seeing Korra blush all day, and then it was _definitely_ worth it when Korra started chasing her around the grassy expanse of one of the larger courtyards.

When Korra finally caught Asami from behind, the Gryffindor started tickling her mercilessly. Asami ended up on the ground with Korra on top and the Slytherin's skirt may have hiked up a bit too far. And Korra may have found out if Asami wore tights or thigh highs.

After Astronomy class on the thirty first of October, Korra walked Asami to the Slytherin Dungeons and then made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She relaxed in the common room and finished up some of her homework for her other classes, before she met up with Bolin nearby to make their way down to the Great Hall for Halloween Feast.

It was packed with students; jack'o'lanterns big enough to hold a hippogriff floated high above their heads, bats flew around the bewitched ceiling that revealed the clear night sky and bright, pale moon. The ghosts of Hogwarts made themselves comfortable, some hovering around the high table where the professors sat, others conversing with students or fellow ghosts.

Korra grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice then squeezed herself between a second and sixth year, facing Bolin at his table. Bolin piled a bunch of goodies onto a plate then followed Korra's example and leaned against the Hufflepuff table facing Korra. They couldn't sit at with each other until some of the students started leaving, as there was only enough room for the members of the house to sit at each one.

So they made due, Bolin stuffed his face happily as Korra went on about how excited she was about the Quidditch game against Slytherin the next day.

“Bo, we've been training really hard. And I mean, some of the new meat are actually not bad. One of 'em tried out for keeper, and let me tell you, he was _more_ than proficient. Must practice at home as well; but Haru's holding on to that spot for dear life,” she laughed. “He got placed as a beater instead. Not a bad choice, but he'd do better as a keeper.”

Bolin made a noise, it could have been of acknowledgment, but Korra couldn't hear it over the hum of the students in the Great Hall. “Yeah, I saw him when I was at your tryouts. Wayne or something right?”

“Wright. Syd Wright. Fifth year I think.” Korra took a gulp of her juice. “How's Hufflepuff looking this year?”

“Don't want to spoil the surprise,” Bolin said then took a large chunk out of a candy apple.

Korra raised her brows. “This is a first. You're usually jumping on the chance to complain to me about the team. Damn, I'm guessing you think Hufflepuff has a fighting chance this year, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bolin said, wincing as a younger Hufflepuff girl shrieked when a bat flew by her head. “Sworn to secrecy. Cap' doesn't want the word getting out that we may have a good team assembled.”

Korra nodded. “Hey, I wonder if Asami can tell me about the Slytherin team. I know it's a little late, cause the game's tomorrow but who knows.” She shrugged. “Might help, right?”

“You could try. But...” Bolin took another bite of the candy apple. “I think she's the type to like, I dunno, dance around an answer.”

“Yeah, I think she'd say something like, 'I don't think you'd need it', or,” Korra laughed before continuing, “'what's in it for me?'”

Bolin chortled and placed his plate behind him on the table. “Dude, you'd _so_ be willing to give her what she wanted for the info.”

“Bo, I'd give her what she'd want _for free._ ”

“How true is that!” He guffawed and slapped his knee with a heavy hand. Korra grinned at his outburst. Bolin recovered slightly, wiping a tear from his eye. “So question, why don't you two start going out or something? I mean, what would you describe your relationship as, ya know?”

Korra bit her lip in thought, eyes cast to the side while she mulled over the questions. “Well,” she said after a minute, “I guess we're closer – no, _a lot_ closer – than normal friends are. I mean, a different kind of close than you and I.” Bolin nodded in agreement. “I don't know what to call it really...” She looked at Bolin with an intense look in her eye. “You think I should ask her out?”

“Hell yes!” Bolin threw his hands in the air and ignored a dirty look from the kid next to him when Bolin almost smacked him in the back of the head. He placed both hands on his knees and leaned forward. “Korra, she _totally_ digs you. And I know, she's made it extremely obvious from the get go, but it's got to be more than that 'cause, you know, she didn't just frolic off when you didn't put out right away. So she must have _some_ sort of attachment other than physical, right?”

“Okay then... Yeah! I'll ask her!” Korra was getting excited about the prospect of dating Asami. She hopped up and looked around. “You think she's down here?”

Bolin stood up as well and squinted, scanning the Slytherin table. “I... don't see her.”

“Yeah, me neither... Wait, there's Opal. I bet she knows where she is.”

Bolin found Opal with his eyes as well. “I'll come with you, I want to... uh, see how Opal's doing. Yeah. Let's go.”

The two walked down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, then back up the isle between Ravenclaw and Slytherin to where Opal was sitting.

“Hey, Opal,” Korra greeted.

She turned, with brows raised. They relaxed themselves when she saw who it was. “Oh, hey guys. Having a good time?”

Korra nodded.

“Yeah, it'd be even better, ya know, if we could sit together,” said Bolin.

Opal smiled. “I agree, it's too bad we can't hang out in each others common room's either. That's the downside about having friends in other houses.”

“Oh, yeah. That's true. But we make it work, right?” Bolin asked nervously.

“I'd say so. Though, now that you mention it, there is something I'd like to try out... I'll let you know what the results are before I tell you what it is.”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“I bet it's something awesome that I wouldn't have thought of in a century,” Bolin chuckled.

“Ah, yes, well.” Opal blushed. “That may be so.”

“Anyway, Opal, I was wondering if you knew where Asami was,” Korra asked politely.

“Yeah, she should be over there.” Opal pointed to the side of the Slytherin table by the wall, a few meters away from the high table.

Korra followed her finger, and lo and behold, there was Asami. She was talking to some of her house mates and munching on something. She turned back to Opal briefly. “Thanks O, um, take care of Bo-bo for me.” She patted Bolin's head and walked away toward the end of the Slytherin table and over to the other side.

If Korra had to guess what alerted Asami to her approach, it would have been all the weird looks and partial sneers she was on the receiving end of, following her with their eyes. Asami had already leaned back, watching as Korra came over to her.

“Hey,” Asami greeted as Korra stood next to her. The Slytherin twisted in her seat as best she could and raised her hand to run it down Korra's arm to her tanned hand, where she held it momentarily, squeezing gently, then returned it to her lap.

“Hey, this, um, well – could I talk to you after the feast? I'll meet you in the courtyard.”

“As far as I'm concerned, the feast is over when I'm done. And that seems that is the case presently.” She shifted to stand and stepped over the bench. “Shall we?”

Korra nodded and Asami took her arm; the two of them walked down the isle together and exited to the entrance hall and out the large double doors. They walked across the stone to the walkway where Korra huffed out a breath and turned to face Asami, making sure she was at least at arm's length so she could look at her and do this properly.

“So, Asami,” Korra began. Asami waited patiently as Korra gathered her words. “We've been hanging out a lot recently and I really enjoy your company, and I really enjoy you – I mean – I really like you.”

“I like you too, Korra,” said Asami. “Though I'm sure I've made that plenty clear.”

“Yeah, you have.” Korra chuckled. “It was pretty obvious by what you said to me on the train.”

“Oh,” Asami looked away. “Yes, I can be a bit brazen when I want something.” She raised her gaze to meet Korra's. “Though, I hope you don't think that's all I want.”

Korra cleared her throat. “I had a feeling...Which is why I wanted to know if you'd like to go, well, on a date with me... Sometime.”

Asami's smile grew as Korra went on. She bit it back, lest it got too wide, and stepped into Korra. She felt Korra's hands find her waist when she cupped the Gryffindor's face with her palms, her thumbs brushing tanned cheeks softly. Asami was only an inch or two taller than Korra, but she found she liked tilting her head down a fraction to press her lips against Korra's.

They broke away, and another kiss was initiated; their lips melding into each other, gliding against the other's, slow and relaxed. Asami's hand brushed over Korra's ear, caressing the shell down to her lobe and slid into Korra's hair, cradling her head. Korra's arms wrapped themselves around Asami's form, pressing herself against the taller girl.

Asami loved how it felt to be held in the strong arms of Gyriffindor's lead chaser. She didn't want it to end; and when they finally parted, Asami just let herself linger in Korra's embrace. She adjusted her arms to rest on Korra's shoulders letting one dangle languidly, brushing against her back; the other she kept in Korra's hair, playing with the strands.

“Your lips are really soft,” Korra breathed.

Asami hummed, letting a small smile play at her lips.

Korra let her hands find either side of Asami's waist. “So that's a yes then.”

The Gryffindor's hold felt firm and steady on the curve of her waist. “It is.”

“Cool.”

Korra and Asami stood there for a moment more, basking in the beams of light cast by the moon. Asami's face was illuminated in such a way that Korra's had a hard time looking away. Asami's skin took on a gentle glow; its contrast against her painted lips and dark hair emphasized it all the more.

Korra cleared her throat. “Well, I should probably go back inside and check on Bo. Don't want it to seem like I just ditched him.”

“That's fine. I left some things unfinished that need tending to.” Asami reluctantly pulled away. She felt the warmth of Korra's hands slip away from her waist as she did so.

“You're not going back to the feast.” It was a statement, rather than a question.

“No. As I said before, I'm finished there.”

“Okay, well... I'll see you at the match tomorrow then?”

Asami nodded.

Korra stuck her hands in the pockets of her slacks and leaned back on her heels. “You want to meet up afterward? We can go to Hogsmeade.”

The Slytherin smiled. “On a date?”

Korra smiled back, albeit a tad lopsided. “Yeah. No Bolin.”

“I'd only hope you wouldn't bring him on a date.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, we're not _that_ codependent.”

“You mean interdependent.”

Korra waved her off. “Yeah, that's what I meant. So, you want to?”

“Where should I meet you?”

“Just outside the Pitch is fine, by the stairs leading up to the stands.”

“I'll see you then.”

“Great, yeah.” Korra made to walk back up to the entrance hall, when Asami called after her.

“Oh, and Korra,” Asami started, Korra spun around to face her, “in case I don't see you before the game tomorrow, good luck.”

“Heh,” Korra rubbed the back of her head nervously, “thanks. Wouldn't want to give me some last minute inside knowledge, would you?”

Asami smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you; unless you had something to offer me in exchange.”

The Gyffindor shook her head, smiling to herself. “Right. Forget I asked.” She waved, continuing back up to the hall. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 


	4. The Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I took certain liberties with some of the characters. I'd just like to point out that since this is an AU, I had Bolin and Mako adopted by their Uncle and Aunt, who run a very successful business. (Lol, what? Fruit?)
> 
> Also, I just quickly edited this when I got back from work, so it's not perfect. I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

The night before, Korra could hardly sleep for how excited she was about the first match of the season. She felt a rush of anticipation and nervousness as her team mates lined up to exit onto the field. She had to fight to keep from bouncing on her toes as she waited.

Haru walked briskly to the front of the team and faced them. “We've been training hard these past couple months, and I'm confident in our abilities. As long as we work together and follow the plays, this'll be a cinch! It's time for us to show these Slytherin scum who's the better wizard, huh?!” He raised his fist in the air and the team answered with hoots and hollers. “Alright mates! Time to give 'em hell!” He turned and jogged with the team to the entrance of the Pitch.

The rays of sun were blinding compared to the dim lighting under the wooden structure of the Pitch. Korra squinted as her eyes adjusted, mounting her broom and kicking off into sky, the air whooshing around her ears as she flew to her spot behind the scrimmage line.

-

The Slytherin beater with the blonde hair was actually pretty good, he'd almost pegged Korra five times now.

She ducked another bludger and passed the quaffle to Heidi who passed to Dex, an agile sixth year who made first string over Seth.

She saw Rye in her peripherals swoop in from her right and over her head where he smacked _another_ bludger heading toward her; it collided into a pursuing chaser, who caught it in the stomach. He puked, but managed to stay on his broom even as he spun sideways from the jerking motion he made after being hit.

-

Heidi grabbed the ball from Haru after he blocked a shot. She and Dex dove down under the Slytherin's offensive formation as they attempted to get quaffle back from Gryffindor. Korra flew over them and fell into formation as they met in the middle. Heidi on the left, Korra, then Dex on the right.

Two chasers from Slytherin flew between their formation with the other coming in fast on Heidi's left. Korra motioned a play; Dex and Heidi sped ahead, flying in a spiral around each other, leaving a hole between them which Korra flew through. Heidi passed her the quaffle as she came out the other end of the spiral. She went for the goal and scored against a very frustrated Mako.

-

The fifth year beater Syd, was out. He couldn't be replaced, as per the rules, so he still flew around the pitch trying to keep up as best he could.

Rye picked up the slack, and he was doing a great job of it, but Korra could tell by the glimpses she got of him, that he was tiring out; even if he hid it well from the other team.

_Damn it._

She motioned a play to Heidi and Dex.

-

Heidi took the foul shot after one of the Slytherin chasers grabbed Dex's cape and took a plunge toward the ground. It was a _blatant_ foul and was called right away.

They were getting desperate.

-

Slytherin's seeker caught the snitch, awarding them one hundred and fifty points for a total of one hundred and seventy.

Gryffindor won by fifty points.

X

Korra almost couldn't leave the locker room for the jostling of her fellow team mates congratulating each other. Haru didn't look too happy about the win, but he let the team celebrate for now. They'd have a meeting about the details of the game later.

She finally got to the outside of the Pitch and was going to make her way over to the entrance of the stands to meet Asami, but she was already waiting for her where Korra exited.

Asami sauntered over to her. “Congratulations.”

Korra grinned. “Thanks. You ready to go?”

Asami gave a small nod and Korra placed a hand on the small of the Slytherin's back as they fell in step beside one another toward Hogsmeade.

“Hey, look! Korra's consorting with the enemy!”

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn't even bother to turn around.

Bolin soon revealed himself as he jogged up beside Korra.

He slapped Korra on the back. “Great plays in there, Korra! Man, that one where you were all like whoo, whoosh, snatch, grab, shove – and they were all like, no, stop, argh!” He made generous hand motions to go with his side effects. “Dude that was awesome.” He leaned his head forward to get a look at Asami. “Wasn't that cool?”

Asami smiled. “If you mean when Korra's team mate cut off Graham as Korra flew in and bumped him while taking the quaffle, then yes.”

Bolin laughed loudly. “Yeah, that's the one!”

Korra looked at Asami incredulously. “You can understand that?”

Asami shrugged. “The combination of hand movements and sound effects gives me a good idea as to what he means. And since I watched the same match, it didn't make it that hard to interpret.”

“I was _playing_ the match and I didn't understand what he was talking about.”

Asami just shrugged with her eyebrows and made a face like she didn't have the answer to that one.

“Anyway, I know you're going on your _date,_ ” Bolin cooed, “I just wanted to say great job. We'll celebrate later or something.”

“Why don't you and Opal meet us in at the Three Broomsticks in a couple of hours?” Asami turned to Korra. “Would that be alright with you?”

Korra tilted her head with her shrug. “Yeah, that's fine.” She turned to Bolin. “You can wrangle up Opal, right Bo?”

“U-uh, yeah, sure. No problem,” Bolin stuttered.

Asami hummed. “She'll be heading to the library. You can keep her company before you join us, right?”

“O-oh?” Bolin scratched the tiny spikes of scruff coming in on his chin, though he'd probably shaved just that morning. “Yeah, okay.” He continued to walk with them, staring at the ground, deep in thought.

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Bo? Better hop to it.”

Bolin snapped his head up and looked at Korra with wide eyes as if he didn't expect to see her there. “What? Oh, right! Yeah.” Bolin swiveled on his heals and started jogging away. “Have fun!”

Korra sighed, shaking her head. “He's so obvious about it. It's a wonder Opal doesn't know he likes her.”

“That may be because she's too busy avoiding being alone with him for the same reason.”

“Ah, so that's how it is.”

“I gather you may know a thing or two about that,” Asami teased.

Korra looked at her. “What? Like avoiding someone you like? I never...” She trailed off. _Well, there was that one time._

Asami raised her eyebrows knowingly. “Yes, I did eventually figure out the reason you fled from the Great Hall was because of me.”

Korra scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Asami. “How are you so sure?”

“Mm, when you were off getting your chess board, those months ago, Bolin and I had a little chat.”

“W-what? That lug... What did he say?”

The Slytherin raised a hand and brushed Korra's bangs out of her face with her fingertips in a comforting gesture. “Oh, he didn't say much. He was just horrible at diverting the subject.”

“So, you asked about it.”

Asami tilted her head in thought. “I mentioned that day, yes. He just started getting nervous, so I inquired about it specifically. I admit, I may be guilty of pushing the subject.”

Korra sighed in resignation. “Whatever. Doesn't matter now. Things turned out alright, I guess.”

“I'd say so.”

Korra tilted her head to meet Asami's eyes and gave her a lopsided grin. She smiled back slipped her arm around Korra.

X

The two arrived in Hogsmeade in good spirits. They visited Honeydukes and perused the rows of chocolates and candies inside of the sweet shop. Korra commented on a few, pointing them out and giving details about the first time she'd tried them as a kid.

When they passed by the barrel of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, she popped one discretely in her mouth; she spit it out promptly, making exaggerated gagging noises. Asami covered her mouth with her hand and started _giggling_ at her misfortune, causing Korra to stare at her in surprise – Asami just _giggled._ She soon started laughing herself and the other shoppers cast them odd or amused looks as they passed.

They left the shop with a small bag filled with exploding bonbons, liquorice wands, and sugar quills. If only because they caused a scene. The owner's wife just smiled at her pleasantly, with a twinkle in her eye and told them to have a nice day.

Korra insisted they go to Zonko's because she needed to 'stock up on stuff'. So they went. Asami wondered why anyone would pay for something like Hiccough Sweets when they could just use a spell. She voiced her thoughts to Korra, who's explanation was, “Because it's fun.”

They left a while later, Korra could tell that Asami was intrigued by the notion of this joke shop. Korra told her to get something, that she would pay for it. Asami declined and Korra left with a couple items including a sack of Dungbombs. When Asami asked her about _that,_ Korra's answer was, “Just in case.”

They walked down the street, wondering where to go next; they stopped in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Korra grimaced and looked at Asami. She was having a similar reaction, so they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and wait for Bolin and Opal.

They walked into the establishment; it was semi-packed with students and adults alike, but they found a free table.

“What d'you want to drink?” Korra asked as she draped her robes over a chair opposite Asami.

Asami took her seat and crossed her right leg over her left. “Butterbeer is fine, thank you.”

“Kay, be right back. Don't go anywhere.” Korra winked and weaved her way through the crowd of people to the bar.

Asami relaxed into her seat and folded her hands in her lap. She'd been here before, yes, though her father abhorred the 'dreadful little town' that was Hogsmeade; the only reason her father gave her signed permission to go was so that she could, 'get it out of her system'. He despised the town that Asami thought quite quaint.

So, naturally, she went as often as she could.

Korra came back not too long after, passing her a mug of Butterbeer. Asami took a sip from it, placing it back on the table gingerly.

Korra saw this. “It's not gunna break, ya know.” She gulped a good portion of her drink and slammed it on the table with an audible, “Ah!”

Asami raised her brows with a small smile. “Yes, but do you know what you look like when you do that?”

Korra chuckled, shrugging. “No, but no one's looking.”

“Hm, well, it's not a habit I'd like to pick up, thank you. My father would have a fit if he saw me consuming a beverage like a brute.”

“So, I'm a brute, hm?” Korra teased.

“Yes.”

The Gryffindor guffawed. “I appreciate your honesty. Bo's the only other person besides my parents who'll tell it to me like it is.”

“It can get me into trouble at times.” Asami took another sip of her drink. “Don't get me wrong, I have lied, it's only natural, I think.”

Korra scratched her ear. “Yeah, I've lied to professors before and shit. My parents even, just to get out of trouble. But it's never been anything serious.”

Asami hummed. “I think my father is the one I've lied to the most. Between agreeing with what he says, if only with a nod, and... well, other things...”

Korra leaned back in her chair. “Other things like what?”

“Well,” Asami hesitated. “He thinks I'm still dating Mako.”

Korra raised her brows. “Really?”

The Slytherin nodded. “He's met Mako and thinks he a 'stand up fellow',” she rolled her eyes, “if only because he's in Slytherin and comes from a wealthy family.” She made a noise of disgust. “Even though he's 'half-blood', he said that could be overlooked because purebloods are a dying breed.”

“Wow, your Dad sounds like – sorry but – an asshole.”

“Don't be... I used to look up to him, I thought he was the greatest man in the world.” She scoffed. “I couldn't have been more wrong.”

“Imagine if he knew you were out with someone like me!” Korra laughed. “And a chick too!”

Asami cast her eyes downward. “Yes...”

Korra sobered quickly. “Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

“No, it's fine Korra.” She smiled at Korra affectionately. “I was just thinking that it's really a shame that my father isn't more open minded.”

The brunette let out a heavy breath and reached across the table to take a hold of Asami's hand. She made eye contact and squeezed. “I'm really glad you don't think like that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They let silence wash over them.

Asami felt... something akin to a vague sort of hopefulness. She remembered having similar feelings before, when her mother was alive and she was still ignorant of the affairs of the world.

She felt Korra's thumb brushing over her knuckles as she held her hand from across the table. This girl, she wasn't afraid to show everyone what she stood for, who she liked, what she thought.

Neither was Asami, though there was one person she feared sharing her thoughts with: her father. That was the only rock she was still tethered to, as far as she was concerned.

She shook those thoughts from her head as best she could. She felt like a change in atmosphere was in order.

“So, you never did tell me what flavor that Bertie Bott's bean was,” said Asami as she leaned her chin on her free hand, resting her elbow on the table.

Korra grinned. “Oh, it wasn't that bad. It just caught me by surprise. It tasted like pepper, and I inhaled my spit at the same time, and it was just an awful combination of the two and I had to get it out of my mouth.”

“So you spit it out on the floor?”

“Well, yeah. Isn't that the natural thing to do when people want to get something out of their mouth?”

“You could've spit it into your hand, I mean-” Asami laughed covering her mouth with her hand. “How uncivilized _are_ you?”

“What? There was no time to think about it, just react. You know, fight or flight?”

“We were in a _shop_ , Korra.” She was still laughing. “And what do you mean, 'fight or flight'?”

“Oh, right, um, it's a Muggle saying I guess. It's like, when the part of your brain that controls reactions to danger makes a split second decision on what to do. Like, if someone's attacking you, do you run? Or fight? So, when I was eating that pepper jelly bean, I started choking; so the instant reaction was to spit it out, instead of responding and thinking about what I should do, which would take too long, my body made the decision for me.”

Asami looked impressed. “I know what you're talking about, though wizards call it something like, initial action response and named it after some wizard or another.” She shook her head. “I don't know, I'm sure one of my tutors attempted to teach it to me when I was younger. I was never interested in anatomy.”

Korra grinned. “You sure about that?”

Asami looked confused for a second before she caught on. She smirked. “Oh, Korra, your anatomy is a whole different story,” she purred as she leaned over the table and slid the hand Korra was holding up the Gryffindor's forearm and to her bicep.

Korra leaned in as well, their faces only inches apart; she smiled slyly.

“You two look like you belong at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.”

Korra turned her head and saw Bolin with Opal. She frowned. “Hardly,” she said as she leaned back. “Did you see that place? It's dreadful.”

Asami had leaned back as well and beckoned Opal to take a seat next to her.

“I agree,” Opal said as she sat, “that you two _don't_ belong in Madam Puddifoot's Shop. If only because it looked like you two were going to eat each other, not kiss each other lovingly with gentle caresses.”

Korra snorted. “Did it really look like that?”

“It felt like that.” Asami said glancing at the Gryffindor. “And I'm sure Korra tastes just-”

“Okay! Thanks, thanks-” Bolin interrupted. “Going to get drinks now. Opal you want a Butterbeer?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Opal answered; when he left she chuckled. “Merlin, Asami. I mean, I get it, I'm used to listening to your blatant sexual advances, but some people are sensitive to it.”

Korra hummed in agreement. “Yeah, it can be a little overbearing at first.”

“What can I say? I know what I want.”

“Asami – you would've driven me away if I didn't...” Korra trailed off when Asami crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward. Her breasts, Korra noticed, were pressed between her arms and chest. The dip in her sweater revealed a nice amount of cleavage. Korra found it incredibly pleasing.

“If you didn't what, Korra?”

Korra raised her eyes to meet Asami's, and found a spark of playful curiosity in her green eyes. “Sorry, what were we talking about?”

“I would have driven you away, if you didn't...? What?”

 _Oh._ “Oh. Well, you're just, I don't know, irresistible; in this really... Um, how do I explain this... Like I felt pulled, sort of. I mean, I was even _trying_ to run away from you at one point, even though I felt attracted to you. I don't know how to explain it.”

Opal's eyes widened. “That's a very bold admission.”

“It is?”

“Korra don't listen to her, I found it very sexy.”

“Merlin's beard!” Opal exclaimed. “The two of you! Korra may not be doing it on purpose, but I don't even want to know what it's going to be like when you two take the next step.”

“You can say it Opal; 'have sex', 'when you two decide to have sex'. It's not that hard, try it.”

“It's okay Opal,” Korra said. “We're not even thinking about that right now.”

“Oh, I am.”

“Okay, _thinking_ about it. We're not going to act on it.”

“We're not?”

“Asami, this is our first date.”

“So?”

Opal had taken to staring off to where Bolin disappeared in anticipation of his return; so this conversation could be over.

Korra looked flustered. Asami placed a hand on her's sympathetically. “I'm just teasing, Korra. We don't have to do anything until you're ready.” Asami glanced off to the side before amending her last statement. “Until we're _both_ ready. I'm not going to lie to myself, I would _really_ like to be intimate with you. But I wouldn't want to jump into something too soon. I know how much of a disaster it can be.”

“You do?”

Opal cast a worried glance at Asami as she hesitated.

Korra noticed Opal's expression and Asami's hesitation. She wouldn't push it. Instead, she smiled. “Thanks.” She knew it was extremely sappy, but she took Asami's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Asami looked surprised and fought down a heavy blush. She may have had a sense of shameless sexual keenness, but she was still a teenager.

Bolin came strolling over, and caught sight of the scene. “Aw,” he cooed, taking a seat next to Korra and across from Opal. “You guys _do_ belong in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop!”

Asami took back her hand and rolled her eyes. Korra just grinned.

Opal sighed as she accepted her Butterbeer from Bolin. “Yeah, maybe if they had an after hours event or something."

Bolin shrugged. “How explicit could after hours be at _Madam Puddifoot's_.”

“Actually, I bet it could be pretty interesting,” Asami mused.

“Yeah, imagine Madam Puddifoot as a Dominatrix,” said Korra, waggling her eyebrows.

Opal choked and almost sprayed Butterbeer out her nostrils. “Oh, wow. No, thank you.”

Korra was laughing and Opal mock glared at the Gryiffindor from over the brim of her mug, sticking out her tongue. Asami smiled fondly as she watched; it looked as though Bolin was doing something similar and they shared a moment; acknowledging the mutual sense of camaraderie.

 


	5. So It Goes

“So then I walk in the classroom, expecting to find Professor Beifong, you know, at her desk hunched over some parchments or something.” Korra snorted. “Professor Kya was sitting on it. So, I walk a little closer, right? And then I hear her _moan._ ” She laughed. “It was then that I realized, Beifong was at her desk alright... Only it wasn't some parchments she was hunched over.”

“Must have been quite the experience,” Asami said chuckling. “What did you do?”

“Oh, I just backed away as quietly as possible and ran for my life. I had nightmares for a week after that. Like, that Beifong would catch me before I got out and it would be like this horrible, dark image of her looming over me like she was going to throw me in the lake or something.”

They had chosen a table in the library farthest from the entrance as to not be disturbed; wanting a quiet place to finish their school work. Normally Korra would have been content to just sit in a courtyard outside or in the Gyffindor common room. As it was, the weather was a bit too brisk. As for the common room, it was cozy and all, but it didn't have Asami.

Korra scooted her chair closer to Asami's and brushed her silky black hair behind her shoulder, nuzzling her pale neck and sighing contently. Asami's hand found Korra's hair, massaging her scalp and running her fingers through soft brown locks.

“Your nose is cold.”

Korra leaned her arm against the back of her girlfriend's seat, the other resting on Asami's knee. “I know, it's on my face,” she muttered against her skin, kissing a trail up to Asami's ear.

“Mm.” Asami closed her eyes and let Korra lavish her neck with kisses.

She kissed up behind Asami's ear and to her hairline, then dragged her lips over Asami's soft skin and to her lobe. She nibbled at it first, then took it into her mouth; she rolled her tongue over it, sucking gently.

“Korra...”

Korra could feel Asami grip her hair at the base of her head. She withdrew from Asami's ear, and the Slytherin turned her head to pull Korra into a kiss that quickly molded into meeting of tongues and teeth.

“Ahem.”

Korra flew back, almost tipping her chair over in the process. Asami glanced over and scoffed, flipping her hair back as gave the librarian a bored look.

“The library isn't a place for canoodling,” the old woman warned sternly, glaring at them crossly over her spectacles. “As I'm sure you girls are well aware.”

“A-ah, yeah. Sorry about that,” Korra stuttered out nervously as Asami crossed her legs and went about nonchalantly shuffling the parchment she was working on earlier.

“Hmph. I catch you again and I'll do more than deduct points from your houses.” She turned on her heels. “Oh, and don't think I won't. I've eyes all over this library,” she tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.

“Whew,” Korra leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms behind her head. “That was...”

“Annoying? Creepy?” Asami provided, pulling her Potions book closer and picking up where she left off before their impromptu make out session.

“I was thinking more like, she nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“She _was_ a bit startling,” said Asami as she started taking notes from her book.

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, she came out of nowhere. She swooped in like a freaking hawk on a field mouse or something.”

“Couples probably come back here a lot when they want to be alone. That's my guess as to how she intuitively knew something was going on back here.”

“Well, we _were_ studying for a while. What? Was she like, crouching behind one of the shelves waiting to catch us doing something 'bad'?”

Asami snorted. “I'd hope not. Maybe she cast a charm back here to keep her eye on things.”

“Yeah, that does make sense. But seriously, fuck, like, doesn't she have anything better to do than creep up on innocent adolescents discovering the world of... liking someone a lot?”

The Slytherin smiled to herself, as she continued with her assignment. “Hm, I think the discovering part has passed, and we're moving on to exploring.”

Korra smirked. “The way you say that doesn't sound very innocent at all.”

“It wasn't meant to,” said Asami, eying Korra flirtatiously.

Korra leaned in to mutter in Asami's ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

“As much as I'd _love_ to,” she said with an apologetic visage, “I have to finish this assignment before break ends. I've already squandered most of my time away with you, when I was supposed to be doing homework.” Korra pouted and Asami cupped her cheek. “You're welcome to join me as I study, but I have to get these things done. You've distracted me one to many times as it is, not that I've helped matters.”

“Okay... Just, one more kiss?”

Asami rolled her eyes, but pecked her girlfriend chastely on the lips.

“I meant a real kiss...”

“Korra, that's not a good idea.”

“Just one Asami, promise.”

Asami _knew_ she shouldn't... Those blue eyes though...

“Ugh, you're going to be the end of me,” Asami muttered as she leaned in, “I swear.”

Their lips met, and not too long after that, Korra's tongue slithered to meet Asami's when their mouths parted. Asami placed her hand on Korra's clavicle to push away, when Korra did that thing where she sucked on her tongue and _oh,_ was that just fucking delicious.

Asami pulled away, gathering her scattered senses. “Okay,” she huffed, a bit short of breath. “I'm studying now before this goes too far.”

“Mkay,” said Korra as she turned to her own homework with a goofy smile on her face.

An hour later, Korra was snoozing peacefully with her head in her arms. Her measured breathing soothed Asami on a level she couldn't quite place. She took a moment to admire the childlike look on Korra's sleeping face. Her cheek was pressed against her arm in such a way that it smooshed her lips together horizontally. It was silly and Asami couldn't help but smile fondly.

Asami finished up her work and nudged Korra gently.

“Korra.”

“Uhnn.”

“Time to awake up, sweetie. You need to get to Charms.”

“Hm. You haven't called me that since that time on the train,” Korra mumbled.

“Ah, yes. Well, you have to get up now.”

Korra sat back and looked around blearily, then focused on Asami. “Ell shee uah ah lunsh?” She yawned.

“Lunch. Yes, I'll see you in the Hall after class.”

“Mkay.” Korra stood and gathered her things. “See you then.” She kissed Asami on the head and slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving the Slytherin to her studies until lunch.

Asami sighed and got back to her notes, steadily catching up on all the work she'd left up until then. She realized that she'd have to make time away from Korra specifically to stay on top of her studies so she wouldn't fall behind. She couldn't afford any kind of distractions especially with NEWTs coming up at the end of the year.

By lunch time, Asami had done all she could. She packed up her things, pledging to follow through with her decision to focus more on her studies and focus less on spending time with Korra. As much as she disliked the idea of seeing Korra less than she'd been, there had to be some sort of boundary set up so she didn't leave her studies until the last minute.

She made her way down to the Great Hall, walking at a pace she had deemed normal, while others would say she seemed in a rush. She absently wondered how these people made it to class on time. She took a seat closest to the door and tossed her bag on the Slytherin table. She made sure to face the rest of the hall so she could see Korra enter. In the meantime, she picked up an apple and took a bite.

A few minutes later, her girlfriend and Bolin walked past, engaged in lively conversation about something or another. They made their way over to the tables of their house. Asami stood, bag over her shoulder, apple in hand, and approached the Gryffindor table where Korra sat. Korra had her back against the table, facing Bolin, as always.

“Hey, Asami. Take a sit.” Korra patted the seat at the bench next to her.

She did, setting her bag on the ground. She nodded to Bolin. “Bolin, how are you today?”

“Oh, good, ya know. Excited for our match against Ravenclaw this weekend.” Bolin shoved something in his mouth. She didn't quite catch what it was. “How about you?”

“Fine, thank you. I'm looking forward to the match as well.” Asami took a nibble of her apple.

“Let me get a bite of that?” Korra asked. Asami looked at her apple and held it out. Korra didn't bother to take it and just took a chunk out of it with her mouth. “Mm,” she hummed, chewing and smiling at Asami through her bright blue eyes. Asami raised her eyebrows, more charmed than amused, but both were present.

“So, Korra, wanna play a little one-on-one after lunch?” Bolin asked, munching on his lunch.

“Bo, I've got double potions after this. No way I'm going to skip that unless I want Professor Kuvira to slice my fingers off to use in a potion, only to feed it to me.”

Bolin turned green at the mental image. “Merlin, Korra! I was eating, what the hell!”

“I wonder, would she feed it to you herself, or have you use your palms to hold the vile?” Asami mused, then took the finishing bite out her apple, placing it on the side of Korra's plate.

“She'd have to tie me up and _force_ that shit down my throat. No way I'm drinking it myself, nubby fingers or no.”

“You guys are gross, man.” Bolin had placed his plate behind him. “Totally _not_ in the mood to eat now. Thanks.”

Korra laughed. “Dude, sorry, we were just messing around.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“On a different note, Korra,” Asami lifted a hand to play with Korra's hair by the nape of her neck as she spoke, “I've been thinking, your presence is detrimental to my studies.”

“It is?”

“Yes, so I've decided to put aside time strictly for studying. I can't concentrate as well when you're around.”

Korra gave her those eyes again. Damn those blue eyes. “Really?”

Asami nodded her answer.

“Hm,” Korra looked at her plate and pushed her food around. “Well, if it's like you said, I don't want to get in the way. School is important.”

Korra had taken that way better than she'd thought. “Thank you.” Asami kissed her cheek, petting her hair. “We'll still be able to see each other, just not as much, hm?”

The Gyffindor smiled at her. “Yeah.”

Asami hummed next to Korra's ear. “You're too cute,” she whispered and placed a kiss on Korra's ear. Korra smiled to herself and finished up her food.

X

Hufflepuff had won their Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. They'd gone to Hogsmeade again to celebrate. Bolin had one too many shots of Fire Whiskey and staggered home with one arm slung around Korra's neck, the other around Opal. He then proceeded to stumble along, mumbling compliments to Opal and telling Asami and Korra how 'awesome you guys are on each other'.

Bolin woke with a killer hangover the next day and vowed never to drink again. Korra patted him on the back sympathetically and offered that Opal might know a thing or two about banishing the throbbing ache in his head.

Bolin had snapped his head toward Korra so fast that he had scrunched his eyes in pain and held his head in his hands as he waited for it to abate. Bolin couldn't look at Opal at all that day and opted to deal with the discomfort on his own rather than ask her for advice on how to relieve his ailment.

As it was, December had arrived and most were in great spirits for the coming holiday vacation. Korra and Bolin were happily discussing plans on when they would get together over break as Bolin shoveled food into his mouth and Korra made doodles in the air over Bolin's face with her wand. She gave him a villainous mustache with a matching cleft chin, followed by a monocle and a pipe. She sat back and admired her work as Bolin chewed and gabbed on about how great this Christmas was going to be.

Bolin's spiel came to an abrupt halt as he spotted Opal and waved her over. She smiled as she approached and lifted a brow in question when she saw the doodles hovering just above Bolin's face.

Korra shrugged. “Gives him a sort of mysterious detective look.”

“'Mysterious detective look?' It looks like he's plotting to take over the world.” Opal took a seat next to Korra and studied Bolin's face. “Here-” She flitted her wand and Bolin now had a devil horns and a bow tie.

The two shared a laugh and Bolin grinned, the doodles following the natural curve of his smile as if they were an actual part of him.

“He kind of looks like Varrik a little,” Korra observed as Bolin started waggling his eyebrows and making funny faces at the two across from him.

“Varrik?!” Bolin exclaimed in a near spot on impression of the Wizarding World's greatest inventor. “Of course I look like Varrik! The one and only! Zhu Li! Do the thing!”

Korra and Opal burst into laughter as Bolin continued to rant on, imitating Varrik and contorting his face into the oddest expressions the two had ever seen.

They calmed down after a spell and Korra faced her attention to Opal. “So, do you know when Asami's coming down?”

Opal knitted her brows. “I was hoping you'd know. I thought she'd be here by now. But I haven't seen her yet...”

“Maybe she slept in for once,” Bolin offered, twisting the end of his pretend mustache with his thumb and forefinger.

“I don't know... Maybe.” Opal sighed. “She did tell me she had an owl waiting from her father before I left her last night. Can't be anything good.”

“It could be just some last minute plans for Christmas or something, right?” Korra asked.

Opal shook her head. “No news is good news when it comes to Hiroshi Sato. Even for his daughter... Especially for his daughter,” she amended, mumbling to herself.

Korra bit her lip as she contemplated what she was going to do if Asami was in low spirits. She knew the circumstances surrounding her father weren't exactly favorable.

She hopped up off the bench to make her way to the Slytherin dorms when she spotted the object of her thoughts entering the Great Hall. Korra quickly made her way over to her girlfriend and reached out to relieve her of the shoulder bag filled with parchment and books.

Asami seemed startled until she recognized Korra and smiled appreciatively as she let her take the bag. She leaned in and quickly pecked Korra in the space between her ear and cheek. “Thank you, Korra.”

Korra nodded as she gauged Asami's mood. “Hey, Asami.” Korra reached out and took hold of Asami's hand. “You know, if you want to talk about anything... I'm here to listen.

Asami gave Korra a fond look which melted away as she glanced over toward the Slytherin table. “I know Korra.” She ran a hand through Korra's hair and whispered, “Thank you.” She cleared her throat. “Now let's see what our friends are up to.”

When they arrived to where Bolin and Opal were sitting, a few more additions to Korra's doodles had been added. There were now different colored fireworks exploding behind Bolin's head and comically large ears had been added to the sides of his face.

As Bolin spotted the two of them getting closer, he started up his imitation of Varrik once more, which gave way to a chuckle from Asami. “That's actually not bad at all, Bolin. But he tends to wave his arms around a bit more when he's speaking.”

“Watch one too many interviews with Varrik?” Korra teased and bumped Asami with her shoulder as they took a seat.

“No, but she's had to sit in on meetings with Mr. Sato and Varrik,” Opal volunteered.

“Yes, I have. It's hard to tell whether he's actually a mad genius or just mad.”

“Huh. What exactly does your dad do for a living?” Korra asked.

“He's head of Future Industries. He does a lot of experimentation to produce magical items that could help the 'betterment of Wizard-kind',” Asami said caustically. “If he would just listen for a minute, there are plenty of Muggle inventions that we could study or improve for Wizarding use. I mean – even Varrik agrees with me. My father all but laughed in his face. Ugh.”

“Ah, bitter bites you're taking there Asami,” said Bolin with a concerned tone.

Asami waved it off and got a good at Bolin for the first time since she entered the Great Hall. “Bolin, the combination of that puppy dog look and all those accessories are making it hard to be upset.”

Bolin smiled brightly. “Good.”

“So, what's on the agenda for today people?” Korra asked the group then eyed Asami. “You're not going to be studying today are you?” She asked Asami, referring to the bag filled with school papers and the like.

“Well, it's not exactly 'bask in the sun' weather. So, yes, I was thinking I'd get a head start on the assignments before winter break comes around. I'm going to be busy for most of it.”

“We could hang out here then. Just mess around until you're done and then maybe go to Hogsmeade or something.”

“No, I don't think so. I'm just going to use today to plow through most of it. Maybe tomorrow?”

Korra nodded slowly. “Okay, we can just stay here and-”

“I'm going to the library after this so I can concentrate.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay. Just – catch up to us when you're done?”

“Sure. Actually, I should probably head up there now. I got a late start today as it is.” Asami stood and smoothed Korra's hair back affectionately. “I'll be busy all day, so I'll see you when I can take a break.”

Korra nodded and watched as Asami exited the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor sighed, resting her elbows on the table behind her and tilted her head back; gazing past the bewitched ceiling and into the gray sky.

Opal patted her shoulder. “I'm sure she's just stressing about the coming holiday. The only way she knows how to blow off steam is to drown herself in school work. It feels like she's being productive instead of stewing about her father and all of his silent demands. Just – give her a chance to mull it over. I'm sure it'll be fine.”

“Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a wall has erected itself. I've definitely been experiencing its effect, so I took the time today to try and smash that fucker down. All I managed was to chip it a fraction. Therefore, tomorrow, I'm going to spend some quality time with my mental sledge hammer, Barbara, in order to expedite demolition.


	6. Call Me, Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine two chapters. The transition isn't the segue I would've liked but it'll do. :)

“Hey, Bo?”

“What's up?”

Korra bent over to gather a lump of snow together in her hands. “Do you think Asami is acting off because of that owl from her dad?”

Bolin shrugged and kicked up a dusting of powdery snow. “Could be.”

The Gryffindor looked at the snowball in her hands, perfecting the shape. “I haven't had a chance to talk to her about what's bothering her.”

“Well, I could ask Opal. But I don't think she'll tell me.”

“Better not. Anyway, I want to ask her myself.” Korra threw the snowball toward the castle. It disappeared into the misty air some feet ahead.

They continued to trudge back to Hogwarts from a short visit to Hogsmeade, the crunching of snow beneath their boots filling the silence between their words.

X

Korra hurriedly shoved her notes into her bag before Professor Kuvira dismissed the class.

“That will be all for today. I expect those draughts to be perfect next week.” With a swish of her robes, the Professor turned on her heel and into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Opal was heading toward the exit chatting with her Potions partner. Korra bounded toward her. “Opal!”

In her rush, the strap of her bag caught on a table. It tore and the bag fell from her shoulder, parchments and quills scattering across the floor. “Shit,” she mumbled and squatted down to snatch up the items as fast as she could.

“Here,” said a voice from in front of her. Korra grabbed the proffered items from the hands that held them.

“Thanks,” she offered gruffly before cramming them back into her bag and leaped up toward the exit where she last saw Opal. A glance from left to right and back again revealed that Opal had gone off with her friend.

Korra huffed and leaned back against the dungeon wall. She closed her eyes.

“Were you trying to catch someone?” It was that voice from earlier. The one that helped her. The one she could have been a _little_ more polite to.

_Shit._ Korra opened her eyes and tried to gather herself. “Yeah, I was in a rush. I'm sorry if I was rude.”

“Oh, it's no problem. I can tell you're a bit out of sorts.” The girl smiled. “I'm Nalani.”

“Korra,” she answered and stuck out her hand.

Nalani took it and grasped her hand firmly. Korra was a bit surprised by the softness of the girl's hand in comparison to her strong grip. Nalani had brown skin a shade or two lighter than Korra's own. Her fingernails were perfectly trimmed and filed as well.

“Should I give you and my hand some privacy?” Korra could hear a chuckle behind the girl's words.

“Ah,” Korra took her hand back. “Sorry, I was just thinking that you have really soft hands.” She gave the other girl and appraising look. Her hair was thrown haphazardly in a bun, but it seemed more like controlled chaos rather than flagrant disarray. It suited her.

“Thanks.” Nalani motioned with her hand. “Moisturizer.”

Korra nodded. “Ah.”

“Yours, on the other hand, are pretty rough,” Nalani said, brow raised in challenge.

“Callouses do come in handy from time to time,” Korra shot back.

Nalani grinned indignantly. “You must be a really _hands on_ type of girl.”

“Yeah well, I would never have _fingered_ _you_ for the moisturizing type.”

Nalani raised a brow. “How would you have _fingered_ me?”

Korra inhaled sharply, a bit of spit flying back into her throat. She covered her mouth with an elbow as she proceeded to hack into it; face flushed from lack of oxygen. Or so she'd have Nalani think.

“Are you okay?”

Korra nodded and waved her off.

“Hold on.” Nalani muttered a spell and Korra's coughing eased into slight discomfort.

“Thanks.” Korra cleared her throat and said, “That happens to me from time to time.”

Nalani chuckled. “And what would that be? Choking on thin air? Or was it your crushing defeat at our pun off that you choked on?”

“Pun off?” Korra shook her head and laughed. “I wasn't out of the game, you just changed gears a little fast.”

“Me?” Nalani pressed her hand to her chest. “I was going with the flow. _You_ went from hands to fingers.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Korra chuckled. “I'll have to _hand it to you_ , you're pretty quick.”

Nalani harrumphed playfully. “Now you've experienced my expert punning _first hand._ ”

Korra conceded with a raise of her hands. “Okay, okay. This is getting out of hand – no pun intended, I swear.”

Nalani laughed boisterously. “You got it.” She smiled and gave Korra a thoughtful look.

“What?”

“Nothing, you're off to dinner, right?”

“Yeah, I'm starving.”

“I'll walk with you.”

“Sure.”

The two girls chatted on their way up to the Great Hall. Mostly complaining about Professor Kuvira and the colossal amount of parchment and ink they'd gone through with Potions class alone. The subject moved on to NEWTs as the entered the Great Hall and the two paused to finish up their chat in front of the Ravenclaw table.

“I'm probably going to keep up with the work as best I can and leave the revision for next term. Knowing me, it'll probably be halfway through until I start panicking. Of course, that's when the desperate cramming begins. I hardly left the common room the last couple months of fifth year,” Korra said and chuckled. “It was horrible.”

Nalani shrugged, “Whatever works for you, ya know. I find that it's best to review every two weeks and keep it snug up there in my brain. I don't think I could cram like that and pass.”

“I feel like that might be a better way to do things. But even if I did, it'd be gone after summer break. I usually forget things that don't interest me. I seem to remember the oddest of facts. Shit that usually won't help an ounce.”

Nalani nodded, “Random trivia and things of that sort?”

“Yeah, but most of it is like weird Muggle stuff that no one would understand.”

“I'm sure that can be useful. Depends what your plans are post Hogwarts. But understanding Muggles is essential to most people I think, even if most Wizards don't believe it. We share the same planet with them after all.”

Korra beamed. “Yeah!” She laughed. “Wow, where have you been hiding? Are there others like you?”

Nalani shot her an amused look. “What? Other Muggleborns?”

“I meant what others seem to refer as 'Muggle lovers' but, you know, it makes a lot of sense that you're Muggleborn – I mean, not to offend, well, that is, I don't think it's offensive – Mom's Muggleborn, see-”

“Whoa,” said Nalani patting Korra's shoulder. “It's fine, just messing.”

“Right.” Korra let out a relieved sort of laugh. “Well, anyway, I really meant it when I said I was starving so I'll see you around soon.”

Nalani smiled. “Yeah I hope so Korra. See ya.”

Korra walked off, finding Bolin almost immediately. He was sitting on Ravenclaw's side of the Huffpuff table today speaking with Opal. She veered off in his direction with a last minute change of heart, deciding that it would hardly matter if she sat at her friend's table. Hogwarts was all about inter-house unity, right? So she did just that and grabbed a plate and a seat next to Bolin. She stradled the bench to get in on Bolin and Opal's conversation.

“Hey Korra! Taking a walk on the wild side, huh?”

“Yeah, thought I'd mix it up a little,” she said to Bolin. “Hey Opal, how's things?”

“Oh, fine,” she answered and eyed Korra cautiously. “I didn't know you knew Nalani.”

“I didn't til today. Funny story, I was actually trying to catch you after Potions and my bag tore open. She helped me with my stuff and we just started talking. She's pretty cool.”

“Oh? What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well,” Korra glanced over to the Slytherin table to try and catch a glance at where Asami might be. “Actaully-”

“Forget it. I can guess.” Opal sighed. “You just missed her.”

Korra dropped her chopsticks. “ _Again?_ How?”

“Mmhn.” Bolin swallowed. “We were talking before you got here and she saw you getting friendly with the Ravenclaw chick and she just sort of stormed off.”

“What? We were just talking... I'd be happy to do just that with Asami if she'd just stand still a moment.” Korra sighed heavily, her plate clattering back on the table. “On second thought, I'm not that hungry.”

“Korra!” Opal stood up as Korra stalked off. “Wait a second-”

Korra hung back, answering in a resigned voice. “What?”

“I just... Asami's just... It's complicated.”

“Listen, I really do want to know why Asami hasn't been hanging around, but if she wants to keep some things to herself, who am I to stop her?” Korra hiked her bag up on her shoulder and kept on forward.

“Okay,” sighed Opal. “It's just that Asami is confused and trust me, I'm trying to get her to talk to you but she'd just stubborn and she thinks this is the best way...”

“Best way? Best way for what?” Korra asked, bemused. “You mean to keep up with her school work? What's she confused about?”

“I mean, yes, but I meant – Nevermind. Just forget I said anything.”

Korra paused, searching Opal's eyes. “Is there something I should be worried about?”

Opal hesitated; then, after a couple seconds, met her gaze. “You know what? I'm sure it'll sort itself out. Don't worry about it.” She gave Korra a weak pat and went off to rejoin Bolin.

X

Korra sat on the Gryffindor common room floor, back against the couch with her assignments spread out around her. The fire crackled before her, light flickering against the stone hearth.

A cinder popped forth and landed on her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

Oblivious to the smoldering paper, Korra offered no glance, staring intently at a particularly challenging potion she was to master before her next class. She reached up to drag her textbook closer to determine what exactly this herb was that she was dealing with. Korra snapped her attention to the source of the smoke. She tensed, wand out in an instant.

“Aquamenti!”

The water streaming out from her wand put out the small fire, soaking many of her other parchments in the process. Korra relaxed against the couch once more, rubbing her eyebrows with a thumb and forefinger.

“Raava, that scared the shit out of me,” she sighed under her breath and siphoned off the water with her wand.

She sat for a moment, debating on whether this signaled the end of a stressful study session. She decided it did. Her legs were in sore need of a stretch anyway. She stood and stretched, gathering her things with a wave of her wand and setting them in a pile on table nearby. She plodded upstairs and pulled on a sweater, a scarf following shortly after. She slipped into her shoes on the way out and grabbed her winter robes on the peg near the doorway.

-

Korra relished the feeling of the fresh winter air stinging her lungs and exhaled long and loud before stepping out into the snowy expanse of the courtyard.

X

The weeks following the scene in the Great Hall, Korra didn't see much of Asami at all. It was almost like she was... avoiding her. _She's just busy._

Still, try as she might to ignore the impending sense of foreboding, Korra was getting anxious. All she wanted was for Asami to open up and talk it out. When she thought about it, she realized that's what Opal was there for. She was Asami's best friend. So it was only right that she had talked to Opal about what was going on at home. She did do the same with Bolin when things got tough. They talked about everything.

Korra tried to get Asami to talk to her. She had brought up the subject to her on a couple of occasions a few days after Asami received the owl from her Father. No luck. After the second time it seemed like Asami had all but disappeared from Hogwarts.

Straight out asking her seemed like her only option at this point. If she could find her.

Korra thought her best bet would be the library. That's where she'd most likely find Asami, if she wasn't in the Slytherin Dungeons.

She walked into the library and scanned the open area near the front desk. A few students lingered by the bookshelves near the front, but no one Korra recognized.

The Gryffindor walked down the isles glancing down each one as she passed. Left, right. Next isle. Left, right. Next isle. This continued for a few sections. _There has to be a better way._ Korra stopped and sucked on her teeth as she contemplated the best way to find someone... The day Asami and Korra were caught pashing sprung to mind. The librarian had 'eyes all over this library'.

This same librarian was sitting behind the front desk immersed in some reading material. Korra cleared her throat. “Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

The librarian raised her eyes and set aside the large tome she had open before her. “Yes?”

“I'm trying to find someone and, from what I gathered, you basically know who is where most of the time...”

“All of the time,” the woman corrected.

“Right, well would you be able to help me find someone? I'm almost certain she's in here somewhere.”

“You'll want the Descry Section.”

Korra was taken aback. “She's there?”

“No, dear. That's the section of spells you're looking for. You'll be able to find something that will work for you I'm sure.”

“O-oh. Well, you couldn't just check quickly? I mean, she might not even be in here.”

“Precisely.” The librarian opened up her book once more and shooed Korra away.

It didn't take long for Korra to find the section she was looking for. She skimmed the tomes as she took them down. There really wasn't a lot to go on. Mostly just spells to find objects. Or summon objects to the castor. There wasn't really anything else.

She figured she could probably summon a few hairs off Asami's head. Not that it would do her much good. However, that had Korra thinking...

Quickly she stood and began pacing. The Amplifying Charm was the closest thing she knew that could amplify sounds, but what if she used some derivative of that so she could increase her hearing? She could maybe _hear_ Asami saying ouch or something as the hairs are plucked...? Or maybe try to make out Asami's voice? But she'd be studying, it wasn't likely she would be speaking much...

That would take too long anyway, she decided. And concentrating on a particular part of the library would be difficult- Korra didn't even know where she was at this point.

_What do I know now?_ So what if she could summon a few hairs from Asami's head? It would take a bloodhound to... That was it. But she'd need something more substantial. A kerchief, perhaps?

She concentrated, imagining Asami's scarlet hand kercheif. “Accio.”

Korra opened her eyes after a second, standing carefully with her left hand open slightly. Another couple seconds passed and she was about to give up when she saw the embroidered cloth floating down the isle and laying itself gently onto her extended palm.

Korra beamed at her hand. _Okay, next._ She grabbed a book off the shelf and transfigured it into a bloodhound. She held the kercheif to his nose and the dog was off. She jogged to keep up with the miniature version of the most able tracking dog in history.

They had to pass the front desk, which made Korra a bit nervous but the librarian didn't even look up. She probably knew what was going on anyway. Korra chuckled to herself. Not a minute later she heard the muffled sounds of a conversation. _Opal and Asami I bet._ The little doggy bounded forward to a hidden nook in the back.

“Merlin's beard!” A laugh. Asami's laugh. “You nearly frightened me half to death.”

A thrill of anticipation rang up Korra's spine. It felt like forever since she'd heard Asami.

“Where did he come from?” Opal. Definitely Opal.

Korra rounded the final corner and stopped as Opal and Asami came into view.

Asami had her back to Korra and was leaning down to give the dog a good rub down. Opal was smiling at the sight of the small dog. Then she looked up.

Her expressions flitted from surprised to panicked to pity. _Pity._ Opal quickly focused her eyes down on her parchment.

_What the hell?_

“Opal? Are you okay?” Asami asked after she caught her friend snap her head down at her work.

Korra muttered the Homorphus Charm and the bloodhound was once again the tome she'd picked of the shelf.

Asami sat back quickly, staring at the book. It took a couple of seconds before her gaze turned to Korra.

“Korra.”

“Yeah. It's me.”

Silence.

“I haven't been able to see you much lately.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Korra said, rooted to the spot for fear of somehow scaring Asami away. “I wanted to ask you why I never see you anymore- if something is bothering you we can just talk about it. That's all I-”

“Korra,” Asami stood and took a few steps over to Korra. “I'm just busy, that's all.”

“Asami, I had a _bloodhound_ find you,” Korra was exasperated at this point. “We never hang out anymore. I just want to know why.”

“Korra, everything is fine. After the holiday things will be back to normal,” Asami's hand twitched. She seemed to be contemplating something before she finally sighed and said, “I really need to concentrate on some other stuff right now.”

Korra hung her head before giving Asami as much of a smile as she could muster. Which wasn't much, but Korra had to try. “Okay. I'll see you before break though, right?”

Asami couldn't quite meet her eyes. “If I can Korra, I will,” she said as she turned to sit back at the table with Opal.

Opal, however, did meet her eyes before Korra left. _Pity._

 

X

 

Korra wandered the halls the day before break lost in her own thoughts, flitting from one to another before they all just sort of melded together into one heaping, congealed pile of gunk.

She sighed heavily and leaned with her back against one of the many windows in a particularly large corridor. She rubbed the sides of her head as if the motion would clear it out and leave her with some kind of plan or at least a semblance of understanding the situation. Trouble was, she didn't have all the pieces.

Korra had not talked to Asami since the day in the library and she was not about to send an _owl_ to her girlfriend who was literally in the same building as she. Well, a castle really, a _large_ castle, but the same castle nonetheless.

All she wanted to do was just see Asami before the holiday break started. Maybe talk to her if she was feeling selfish. Which she was.

Asami said that she'd have time to hang out with her if she could... What did that even mean anyway? Korra really didn't want to push it with Asami but doing nothing didn't seem to be working. And when she did try to talk to Asami after their shared classes, it was like she disappeared into thin air before she could catch her.

Korra thought just _one more_ attempt was in order.

_I'll find Bolin, who's bound to be near Opal, who usually knows where Asami is._ Korra nodded once, grounding herself, and took off in search of Bolin. The Great Hall was first on her list, then the pitch. After that she loitered around the entrance to the Hufflepuff house and asked around. Nothing there. She checked the library to be absolutely sure. When she didn't find him there she checked the courtyards, then just opted to wonder around in hopes of just running into him.

She passed the Potions classroom and found herself close to the Slytherin House dorms. Even if it was more likely than less that Asami was in the Slytherin dorms, she couldn't enter if she wanted. She was about to turn around back the way she came when she heard a familiar voice rising. _That_ was really odd. Because it was Bolin's voice and he never yelled. She strode up the corridor to see what was upsetting Bolin when she saw Mako. Taking to Bolin. Or rather, Bolin yelling in Mako's face. _What the hell?_

Korra walked right up to the two of them. Bolin saw her first and his eyes positively popped out of their sockets. Mako turned to see what Bolin was looking at and the expression on his face exuded smugness.

“What's going on here, Bo?” Korra asked as she eyed Mako evenly.

“We were just talking about a mutual friend, Korra,” said Mako smoothly as he admired his fingernails before turning his gaze toward Korra.

“Korra, let's go, forget about this guy.” Bolin placed his hands on Korra's shoulders.

“Oh, you'll want to hear this one _Avatar_. It has to do with your girlfriend, Asami. Or should I say _ex-_ girlfriend.”

At this, Korra shrugged off Bolin's grasp on her. “Excuse me?”

“Asami, your _ex-_ ”

“She's not my ex, we're still together.”

Bolin looked panicked, “Korra, please, let's just go.”

“No, I want to hear what this prick thinks he knows about us.” Korra glared daggers at Mako. “What the hell are you going on about Mako?”

“Asami asked me to come to dinner with her father for the holiday. As her _boyfriend._ ” Mako had that famous shit eating smirk glued right to his pompous face. He raised his eyebrow as if waiting for Korra to challenge him.

A short silence followed, Korra trying desperately to read Mako's features. Any sign of a lie, any at all, simply wasn't there.

“Bolin, is this true?” Korra asked, still glaring at Mako. The rage she felt stirring within her was almost tangible. _Mako and Asami?_

Bolin cleared his throat. “Listen Korra, I think you and Asami really need to talk. I'm not sure what is going on here but I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this.”

Korra scoffed, she couldn't help it. “Yeah. Talk to Asami. I'll get right on that Bo. Thanks for the _stellar_ advice.” The dormant fury she'd been feeding for the past few weeks was starting to smolder. The sense of rejection and frustration, the _poignancy_ of it all. “It's not like I've been trying to fucking find her these past couple weeks to _do just that._ ”

“Shit Korra, I'm sorry. I'll help you, we could split up and-”

“No need,” interrupted Mako. “I know exactly where she is.” He gestured casually to the Slytherin dorms. “Look no further.” He donned an expression of mock realization. “Oh wait, you can't go in there can you? Well, I'd say I'd give her a message for you, but I won't.”

“ _Fuck. You,”_ Korra hissed before swiftly kicking Mako in the knee by the joint. It buckled and Mako let out a yelp of surprise as he fell to the floor. Korra was over him before he knew it. He somehow seemed to have a firm grasp on his irritating I'm-better-than-you face.

Bolin grabbed her by her elbows. “Korra, listen to me. You have to walk away right now. Find your cool Korra.”

Korra was taking ragged breaths, trying as best she could to contain the anger and hurt. “Fuck you, Mako. Fuck you. All I do is try to mind my own Merlin be damned business and you always try and find ways to fucking annoy me or hurt me.” Korra was grimacing in attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. “Why? Huh?” She was shouting now. She glared at Mako as if waiting for an answer, and was met with nothing but a petulant sneer. “What? Nothing to say now?” Korra was fighting to keep her temper from taking over completely and seriously injuring the Slytherin before her. “You know what? I don't care about all of that shit about me being gay or having 'dirty blood' or any of that other hyppogriff shit! But this?” Korra held back the urge to spit in his face. “You're fucking despicable.”

Korra stepped back, taking deep breaths in a fruitless attempt to calm herself. That's when she noticed the crowd of Slytherins that slithered out of the dorm to gawk at the scene she made.

And there she was. The girl she'd been wanting to speak to, to hold and kiss and just _be with_ standing front and center with the most contrite look she'd ever seen on anyone's face.

Korra backed away, still staring at Asami. She spun around and ran, wiping the spiteful tears that streamed down her cheeks.

“Korra!”

X

Slowly, she slid down the glass of the Astronomy tower window to the floor. _Fuck._ “Ugh.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek on a knee, hugging her legs. She closed her eyes and hummed.

She swayed as she whispered a muggle song she was fond of. “Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt. Got to get to you, but I don't know how.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will back the tears that were breaking through once again. “Fuck,” she sobbed.

X

It took Korra a while to gather the bits of herself she needed to get up and pack the rest of her belongings. She managed as best she could and made it back to the common room. She plodded up the steps to her dorm and looked sullenly at what she had packed already. It would be enough for break, she figured. She shut the lid to her trunk and pushed it off the bed then flopped down on it and closed her eyes.

Not a minute had passed before she was fast asleep.

-

A couple of hours later, she was prodded awake by her bunk mate. “Hey, Korra? It's time to get going if you're going to catch the Express.”

Korra cracked an eye open. “Thanks,” she said and sluggishly pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“Damn, you look like shit. Need a pick-me-up?” Her bunk mate held out a Pink Pixie for her to take.

“Yeah, thanks Jia.” Korra took the proffered drink and gulped half of it before she took a breath.

“Whoa there Korra, take it easy.” Jia took a seat next to Korra. “Is there something the matter?”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. “But I don't really want to talk about it right now.”

Jia nodded, her mahogany hair bobbing in time. “Okay.”

Korra got up and bent over for her trunk and headed for the door. “Should probably get a move on if we don't want to miss the train.”

“Mm. But Korra?”

“What?”

“You might need a coat.”

-

Korra and Jia walked to the train in near silence. Jia humming some song and looking at the greenery. By the time they got to the Hogwarts Express, it was packed. They had a hard time finding a cabin and Korra noticed more than a couple whispers after they were turned away. Mostly things about “Jittery Jia” but there was some talk of Korra freaking out in the dungeons.

They were turned away for the umpteenth time and Korra was worried that she was going to run into Asami. And that was definitely not okay. But Jia took Korra by the wrist with a, “Come with me,” and led Korra to a door in the rear of the train. She muttered a spell and the door slid open. They entered and Jia closed it behind her and took a seat on a crate in the dingy car.

Korra sat down next to her. “What is this place?”

“Um, I think it's for cargo. A bunch of supplies they run to and from Hogwarts I expect.”

“Oh.” Korra leaned back against the cold metal of the car just as the train lurched forward, horn blowing loudly overhead.

“It's how I get those drinks into Hogwarts. No one's the wiser really,” Jia mentioned as she dug a Pink Pixie out of her robes and cracked it open. “Discovered it third year,” she added after taking a sip.

“Comes in handy then.”

“Oh yeah. That's about when people started with the nicknames.” Jia thought on this for a moment, then shrugged.

“I've never heard anyone call you that before.”

“Yes, well. Doesn't make it any less of a reality for me.”

Korra nodded. “You know, you could probably buy those things in Hogsmeade if you wanted. Why bring them all the way out here from home?”

Jia scratched her nose with her thumbnail. “Cheaper in bulk.”

“That makes sense.”

“Yup. Would you like another? I have a few in my trunk.”

“Oh, um. I wouldn't want to exhaust your supplies.”

“No worries,” Jia said and opened her trunk to pull out another drink. “I'm restocking during break.” She placed it in Korra's hand and smiled brightly.

Korra let out a huff of a quasi-laugh. “Thanks.”

When they arrived at King's Cross Korra stayed seated to wait out the crowded cars. When all seemed clear, her and Jia stood up simultaneously.

Jia chuckled at this. “We're on the same wavelength.”

Korra scoffed. “If you're on my wavelength right now, you can't be too pleased with...” She trailed off as she caught Jia's mysterious little smile that nearly broke Korra's heart. “I, um...”

Jia patted Korra's shoulder. “You're not alone Korra. No one ever is. Just apart.” With that, she gave Korra one last smile, a brighter one. And left the car.

 


	7. What The Heart Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, small background stuff: Senna is Hawaiian. Korra and Senna both speak the language. Tonraq not so much.
> 
> (Lawa kêlâ is an interjection meaning "enough" or "that's enough!")

By the time Korra gathered her things and stepped off the Express, there weren't many people left on the platform. Still, she didn't want to risk being seen by anyone; including Bolin and especially Asami. She hastily cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and her belongings, mounted her broom, and kicked off into the night sky.

She'd been flying back and forth from her house to King's Cross for so many years that she knew the way by heart. With her eyes closed, she cleared her mind and just let the feeling of the wind whipping her hair about calm her.

Slowly, she let go of the broom handle and spread her arms out wide. She chuckled and opened her eyes to take in the sights of the city below her. She let her arms fall to the side as she guided the broom with her thighs, leaning in to the turns as she took them. She inhaled deeply, letting the crisp winter air clear out her lungs and mind. She released all of the emotions pent up inside of her as she exhaled. She felt lighter already. Cleansed, almost. If it weren't for that damned rock in her chest.

X

Korra swooped down to into the backyard of her home and dismounted.

She slid open the backdoor of the patio. “Mom! I'm back!”

Korra entered the sun room, leaning her Hachidori against the wall near the exit and lifted her trunk into her arms as she made her way through the dining room and into the living room.

“Korra! Oh my God, I was so worried about you!” Senna took her daughter in her arms, the trunk crunching uncomfortably between them.

“Mom, what are you talking about? I'm right here...”

Senna released her and smooshed Korra's cheeks together. “Bolin came by when he couldn't find you on the train and told me something might have happened to you.”

“What? Bolin is here?”

A throat cleared behind Senna and Korra poked her head from around her mother in order to take a good look at him.

“Sorry, Korra. I didn't mean to upset your Mom, I was just worried about you.”

Korra sighed and extracted herself from her mother's grasp. “I'm okay Mom. It's not a big deal. I just overreacted to some stuff that happened at school. I'm just gonna talk to Bolin a bit in my room, okay?”

Senna nodded, content that her baby was okay. “I'll get some snacks ready for you two before dinner. Your father said something important came up. He may be delayed for another couple of days, so he won't be joining us.” She turned to Bolin. “Bolin, you're welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Oh, thank you Mrs. Hana but I can't be here too late. I have dinner with my own family to look forward to.”

“Okay Bolin. Just remember you're welcome here anytime.”

Bolin nodded. He and Korra walked down the hall to her room. She closed the door behind him. He took a seat on her bed, followed closely by Korra, who flopped down next to him and scooted back to rest her back against the wall.

“So...” Bolin started awkwardly, “About what happened at school... I'm really sorry Mako is such an ass. I'm hoping he'll grow out of it. He puts a lot of pressure on himself.”

“Listen Bolin, I overreacted. I should've expected something like this from him, I just... What he said about Asami... It was true wasn't it?”

Bolin scratched the back of his neck and turned slightly to face Korra, folding his legs on the bed. “Yeah.”

“Ah.” Korra picked at the slacks she wore. She hadn't even bothered to change on the train. “I wanted to talk to her – these past couple weeks – I just never – she never – the chance just...”

Bolin patted her knee. “I know Korra. Opal tried to convince her to talk to you. But... I don't know what she was thinking. I think maybe she didn't want to hurt you or something.”

“Didn't want to hurt me? So she just ignored me and went on to invite Mako to dinner with her family?”

“Yeah, I know... Not exactly the best way to go about things, but I don't think she knew what she was doing. This is all new for her I think. At least, that's what Opal told me.”

Korra shook her head. “It's funny, you know more about what's going on than I do and she's my girlfriend. Or, I don't know, was.”

“Ah, yeah... I just think you guys need to talk.”

“What is there to talk about now?” Korra ran a hand through her hair. “She made it perfectly clear that she needs to keep Daddy happy. And I'm not part of that particular formula.”

“Listen, Korra, don't let this tear you guys apart. You guys seem like you're good for each other. I know she needs you.”

Korra bit her lip. “I really care about her Bolin.”

“I know you do, Korra. It's mutual and it may be hard to accept that right now, with what's been going on, but if you want it to work, you have to work for it.”

“Ha, work is my last name.”

Bolin smiled and gave her head a playful push. “' _Hana'_ is the bulk of _ohana_ and-”

“ _Ohana_ means nobody gets left behind or forgotten,” they recited in unison and laughed.

“You think she's ohana?” Korra asked tentatively.

“Give her another chance and you'll see for yourself.”

Korra smiled to herself. “Bolin?”

“Yeah Korra?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“'Course I do. I love you too, buddy.” Bolin slung his arm around Korra's neck and leaned into her as they hugged it out.

X

“Take care Bolin. Be safe, okay?” Senna hugged the large brute of a young wizard and patted his cheek.

“Okay Mrs-”

“Bolin. How long have you been apart of this family?” Senna asked.

“Ah, sorry Mrs. H. I'll call you Senna, I promise.”

Senna gave him a look of mock seriousness then turned away. “I'll leave the two of you to your good byes.”

“Alright Bo-bo. I'll probably see you before break ends. Just send me an owl and we'll work it out. I'm free pretty much any time,” said Korra as she walked Bolin to the fireplace in the sitting room.

“That sounds good. But, uh,” Bolin scratched his scruff before continuing, “should I give your address to Opal to give to Asami?”

Korra knitted her brows, contemplating the offer before responding. “Yeah, that should be alright. If she wants to talk, that's fine. If not... well, I'll try again when we get back to school and if she actively avoids me then – well – that'll be that I guess.”

Bolin nodded enthusiastically. “Okay great. But trust me Korra, she'll want to talk with you. This is just... uh, all types of miscommunication.”

“Okay Bo.” She slapped him on the back.

“Alright-tay!” Bolin stepped up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. “Two Twelve Highland Place!” Bolin articulated clearly and winked at Korra before throwing the floo power at his feet. Korra covered her face with her arm as a poof of green smoke billowed out of hole where Bolin once was.

She coughed and tried to clear the air with her hand.

“Korra, you forgot to open the flue!”

“Sorry Mom!”

X

It was couple of days until she heard from Bolin. He was going to stop by the house before Christmas when he could grab an opportunity to get away from his family. Which was rather large and intimidating if you asked Korra.

She could always pop over there, but she didn't want a run in with Mako. Before the whole ordeal in the dungeons, it had been just shy of tolerable to be around him in Bolin's house, with his extended family around as a sort of protective barrier for Korra. She thought his Grandmother was probably cause for most of his good behavior, but she didn't want to even risk being around him. At this point he'd be nothing but snide remarks and a perpetual sneer.

Korra was lounging on the couch absently listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network, tapping her foot to the beat of some song that was still popular 15 years after it's inception.

“Korra, can you get that?”

Korra sat up and turned down the volume. “Sorry Mom, what'd you say?”

“Could you get the door honey, I'm have my hands full right now.”

“Uh, sure.” Sometimes Korra wondered if her Mom could hear a mouse squeak a block away. It would make sense. She seemed tuned into everything around her. But there was that one time Korra snuck a neighborhood girl into her bedroom. She didn't know about that... Did she?

Korra shook off the thought and reached for the handle to open the door. She swung it open.

She was definitely surprised to see Asami standing there. Asami caught her eye and licked her lips nervously.

“Hi.”

Korra was pretty sure she should say something. “Uh...”

“Listen, I don't know what I was thinking – I should have just written you, but I couldn't wait-”

“Korra, don't be rude. Bring her in,” called Senna from the sun room.

Korra stepped to the side and motioned for Asami to come inside. She entered, uncertain of the welcome with which she would be received as she hovered by the door. She managed it here somehow without thinking about it much. Now that she was here, she could feel the panic she'd been staving off finally start to creep in as she tried her best to gather her wits once more. It seemed to be going well so far... “Should I take my shoes off?”

“Yeah, just put them on the rack there,” Korra answered and pointed behind Asami.

“Okay.”

Senna appeared in the sitting room just as Korra was awkwardly deciding what to do. “Hello, there! Who might you be?”

“Asami.” She stuck out her hand to shake.

Senna smiled warmly and hugged her. She held her out at arms length after a nice squeeze. “You must be Korra's special friend she's been writing about these past couple months.”

“Lawa kêlâ! Mom!” Korra's face burned.

Asami glanced at Korra before she spoke. “Well, Korra is very special to me.”

Senna's eyes twinkled in that knowing way as she stepped back from Asami to look at her daughter. “Korra, why didn't you tell me she was so beautiful?”

Korra groaned. “Mom, just go back to your plants or something.”

“Okay, okay. I'll have lunch ready in an hour.” Senna turned to Asami and said, “I hope you'll stay and eat with us Asami.”

“Of course Mrs-”

“Senna is fine, honey.”

“Ah, yes. I'll stay for lunch Senna, if Korra doesn't mind.”

“I'm sure it'll work out,” said Senna as she glanced at Korra in that _motherly omniscient way_ and left for the sun room again.

“Merlin's beard,” Korra muttered before clearing her throat. “We can talk in my room. Follow me.”

They walked down the hall to Korra's room and she gestured for Asami to take a seat. Asami chose the safer of the two options and settled on the desk chair while Korra took a place on the bed. She scooted back as she normally did and leaned against the wall.

Korra rubbed her forehead and smoothed her eyebrows with a forefinger and thumb. “So... What were you saying?”

“Korra... I'm just – I'm so stupid.” Asami tried her very best to keep her eyes trained on Korra, even if Korra was avoiding looking at her. “I know I messed up fabulously. I was just so focused on my Father not finding out about us and keeping up this facade with Mako. I thought this would be best for... the meantime. I didn't want my Father to know who I was really dating and I didn't have the heart to break up with you, because, well, I didn't want to – don't want to.” Asami sucked in a breath before continuing. “But, I wanted both. I wanted you and I wanted my father's approval, however fleeting, even if I gained it in the most utterly fraudulent way possible. But I realize how selfish that is now and... That I can't have both.”

Korra was biting the inside of her lip, brows furrowed, as she listened to Asami's explanation. “Do you have any idea how I felt? How fucking frustrated I was that we never saw each other – that you were pushing me away and I had no idea why?”

“I know Korra-”

“No, you don't know. On the off chance that you did know – knew how much I was just fucking hurting and confused – what kind of person puts her girlfriend through something like that?” Korra could feel her blood pressure rising. She took a deep breath and attempted to dispel it. “Fuck,” she huffed. She looked up and saw Asami's eyes swimming.

“I know I fucked up,” she whispered.

Korra kept her eyes locked with Asami. “Asami, all I wanted was for you to talk to me. That's all. How am I supposed to be there for you if you won't let me?”

Asami said nothing, the ticking of the round clock above Korra's door was deafening.

“Listen, if you still want to be friends, I think I can manage it. Just, not right away.”

“Korra...” Asami slid off the chair easily and slipped onto the bed next to Korra. “ _I_ can't manage that. It took all of my willpower keep myself away from you when I was trying to avoid you at school.”

“So...” Korra swallowed. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Asami whispered, “I want to be with you. If you'll let me.”

Korra's heart was working overtime, a petty part of her wanted to reject her and show her how it felt to feel like absolute nothing. She couldn't do it – wouldn't – she decided. She never wanted to turn anyone into the distraught mess she had been. So instead, she did what she really wanted to do, in hopes that something like this wouldn't happen again.

“Of course,” Korra said, her voice cracking on the last syllable.

Asami leaned her forehead against Korra's. “I'm so sorry, I couldn't stand to see you like that in the dungeons... It was all my fault Korra. I did that to you. I can't... I don't know what I was thinking. Fuck Korra, I'm so sorry.”

Korra pressed her lips to Asami's forehead, eyebrow, cheekbone- where she tasted the salt of her tears, and finally her lips. The painted lips that Korra had first seen on the Express those months ago and admired and wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help the reference... I really tried not to but it just came out. I was doing a shit ton of research on what Korra's family name should be and I was like whuuutt?? When I made a certain connection. I shook my head when I reread the passage but I kept it cause I'm a cornball and so are Korra and Bolin.


	8. Hiroshi's Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within the span of a few hours. I would strongly recommend reading the last chapter if you have not done so. ;p

Asami did stay for lunch at the Hana household. It wasn't until early evening that Asami announced that it was time for her to depart.

Korra stepped up to the fireplace and opened the flue. She turned expectantly to Asami, waiting for her to take her place inside, only to find that her girlfriend was hanging back and watching her with a humored expression.

“What?”

Asami took Korra's hand and, before leading her to the front door, thanked Senna. “Senna, lunch was delicious. Thank you for having me on such short notice.”

“Oh, you're welcome here anytime Asami.” She patted her cheek. “Korra, go see your girlfriend off properly, I'll be in the sunroom.”

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

Senna smiled at the pair and left them to their goodbyes.

They stepped outside and Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, playing with the ends of her hair. “I'll come by again before we have to return to Hogwarts.”

Korra put a finger to her lip, feigning pensiveness. “I feel like I've heard something similar recently.”

Asami recoiled but Korra held her fast by her waist. “Asami, wait. Sorry, that was way too soon.”

Relaxing, Asami sighed, “No – well, yes, but I don't want you to be sorry. It's okay.”

“Anyway, um, why are we out here? It's not like you're going to Apparate...”

Asami raised her brows and smiled coyly.

Korra blinked. “Shit, you have a license to Apparate?”

Her girlfriend nodded. "How do you think I got here? A broom?"

“Ha,” Korra grinned broadly. “Wow, ahead of the game there Asami Sato. Damn, I really need to get on that. Traveling by floo powder is a tad limiting.”

“It can get pretty filthy too, if you're not careful,” said Asami. “I really need to get going though. I'll send you and owl after I get home.”

“Yeah, sure.” Korra hesitated a beat before leaning in to kiss Asami tenderly.

“I adore you Korra,” Asami whispered against her lips. “Please know that.”

“I really care about you Asami,” she breathed back, “and I don't want something stupid to get in the way of us.”

“Neither do I.” Asami pressed her lips to Korra's. Her lips were so soft, the kiss so gentle and just _loving_ that Korra could taste Asami's yearning.

Korra's lips parted, their tongues gliding against each other. The vibrations of the barely audible whimper Asami released lit a flame in the pit of Korra's stomach. Korra grasped Asami's waist tighter.

She felt Asami's hand lightly gripping the hair at the base of her neck. She felt Asami's lips again and again, her pink tongue slipping against her own over several meetings. Korra felt the dip at Asami's waist and the swell of her hips a moment later, the valley at the small of her back and up her spine to her shoulder blades.

The press of Asami's body against her own was the most intoxicating experience she'd had yet.

Their mouths parted, lingering; both flushed.

“Whoa.”

“I know.”

Korra closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. When she opened them, Asami's eyes were bright and there was something peeking out from deep within. “Um, so, do you need to get going?” She breathed.

“Yeah...” Asami let go of Korra reluctantly and took a generous step back. “I'll _definitely_ see you before we go back to Hogwarts Korra. _I promise._ ”

“I'll hold you to that,” Korra replied in mock seriousness and giving her playfully stern eyebrow raise.

Asami bit her lip. “What would you do if I didn't, Miss Hana?”

Korra gave her a curious look. “I'll have time to think about it before then I gather. Don't give me too much time or I'll be getting creative.”

“Don't tempt me, Korra,” Asami said as she winked. With a gust of wind and a pop, Asami had Disapperated.

“Well, she sure does know how to make an exit,” Korra muttered before turning back into the house, a smile playing at her lips.

Korra received an owl later that evening from Asami. It was teasing and playful and Korra had trouble getting to sleep that night.

Asami would be available the day after Christmas and Korra was anticipating Asami's visit more than she was Christmas, so much so that she'd totally forgot that Bolin was joining them for an early Christmas Eve dinner. He teased her about forgetting until Korra brought up Opal, and Bolin flushed a brilliant scarlet. They chatted and messed around until Bolin had to leave. Korra slept in the next day and only woke when her mother knocked on her door to tell her an owl had arrived for her from one Asami Sato.

Korra groggily padded to her door with her eyes closed because they just absolutely hurt to open them. She forced them open so she could read the letter. Asami was making sure they were still on for the next day. Korra scrawled a quick note and sent it back with Asami's owl.

“Happy Christmas, Korra!”

The sound of her father's voice took a moment to sink in, but when it did Korra snapped her head in his direction and beamed. “Dad!” She yelled and ran to him.

He swept her up into his arms, squeezing the air from her lungs. “How is my favorite daughter? School? Getting good grades I hope. How's Bolin? Mako still giving you trouble? Who is this mystery girl I've been hearing so much about?”

Korra managed to wriggle back enough to make eye contact and looked up at her father. “How'd you get off from work? I thought you were working until after I'd left.”

Tonraq smiled triumphantly. “I got another promotion. I call the shots in my department now.”

“No way!” Korra's cheeks hurt. “I can't believe it, Dad! I'm so proud of you!”

“I know pumpkin, I took the opportunity to visit you and your mother before all hell breaks loose after the Holiday. But now at least I can make some time for my family. So tell me about what's been going on with you? When can I meet this Asami your mother told me about?”

Korra launched into a recap of the previous months with gusto, leaving out some parts so her dad wouldn't worry too much. Tonraq laughed and frowned at all the right moments and was genuinely glad to see his daughter so happy.

“Wait, _Sato_? As in Hiroshi Sato?”

“Yeah, why?” Korra asked curiously.

Tonraq huffed. “That son of a bitch has had his hand in the Ministry for as long as I've been working there. We went to school together, he was a few years my senior but he definitely had a reputation. It wasn't until he'd married his sweetheart that he calmed down.” He sighed. “Since her death however, he's been more ruthless than ever. Adopted a sort of 'Pro-Pure' mentality. In school, he just disliked muggles, tolerated muggle borns, but now...” He shuddered. “He's trying to get the Minister to pass all sorts of bills to limit muggle borns,” he said as he glanced at his wife working in the sunroom. “It's awful.”

“Oh...” Korra looked away in thought. A new piece of the puzzle that was Asami falling into place.

“Anyway, it's Christmas! We shouldn't be discussing such depressing subjects.” He beamed at her once more.

“Yeah.” Korra smiled and said, “I'm glad you're here, dad.”

“Me too, Korra.”

X

It was well past nightfall and Korra was laying on her bed, legs crossed, listening to some muggle music on an interesting device called an 'iPod' when she felt a burst of air. She sat up suddenly, eyes popping open. She yanked the earbuds out of her ears and reigned in her surprise when she saw Asami standing in her bedroom.

“Hey,” Asami whispered.

“Asami? What are you doing here?” Korra jumped up off the bed and approached her girlfriend, unable to help the grin that spread across her face.

“Oh, I just couldn't wait to see you. I'm sorry if I came at an inconvenient hour, I mean I know it's late – you know, I should probably go, I don't know what I was thinking. You probably think I'm some creep, showing up in your room in the middle of the night.”

Korra laughed. “Asami, stop, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything anyway. I'm glad you came... Showing up in my room though... We'll have to talk about that.”

Asami blanched. “Korra, I'm so sorry I didn't – I wasn't thinking –”

“Asami, I was teasing. It's fine.” Korra took a good look at her for the first time before she made her entrance. “Are... You okay? You seem a bit distraught now that I'm actually looking at you.”

Asami glanced into the corner of the room nervously. “Yeah,” she sighed, shoulders slumping. “Nothing I shouldn't have foreseen myself.”

Korra reached out for Asami's hand and Asami let her take it and lead her to the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Asami biting her lip in thought. Korra let her alone and waited until she was ready to talk... If she would.

To Korra's relief, Asami spoke. “It's my dad,” she started, “It's not really a big deal, but he didn't show up today for dinner. I sat alone in the dining room for awhile waiting for him. The food got cold. Which was fine, because I'd lost my appetite within the first ten minutes of waiting for him. I ate with Miriam, our housekeeper, in the end... Merlin, I feel so pathetic.” Asami hunched over and put her head in her hands.

Korra didn't know what to say. How could she? Her father had taken time off specifically to see his family while Hiroshi Sato had... Well, fell back on a commitment to his only child. So instead, Korra shifted her seat and placed herself behind Asami. She gathered Asami in her arms and rested her cheek against her back; she closed her eyes and just _felt_ for her.

After a time Asami leaned back into Korra and she put her arms around her fully as Asami allowed herself to be held in her girlfriend's protective embrace.

X

“Korra! Time to wake up!”

Korra groggily opened her eyes and groaned. There was a warm weight on her chest. She furrowed her brows and jerked in surprise. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep... Asami shifted and attempted to brush the wild hair out of her face.

“Uh... Okay Mom! Be right out,” she yelled back then muttered, “Shit.”

“Oh, and Korra?”

“Yeah Mom?”

“Tell Asami to come out for breakfast as well!”

Korra squeezed her eyes shut, “Yeah, okay.”

Korra forced herself to loosen up at Asami's pained expression. “Is it okay that I'm here right now?”

“Yeah, of course. It's just... Embarrassing...”

“Should I leave?”

“No, no. It's not this, really, that's embarrassing... It's just, Raava, I'm realizing that my mom probably knows things...”

Asami chuckled. “It can't be that bad, _Avatar._ I mean, having been heard by many last summer at the tournament with that other girl.”

“Ha! You still believe those rumors?”

Asami tilted her head to look at Korra. “No, I know you didn't sleep with the judge, but I thought you said on the train that you were with 'some other chick'.”

“What? No, I meant that the judge was with some other girl. Mako just twisted my words. Or else, I wasn't exactly clear...”

Asami settled back into Korra's chest. “Oh, so no amazing cunnilingus in my future then?”

Korra shook her head with a smile. “I couldn't tell you. It may be good, it may not.”

“You couldn't glean from your partners whether or not it was good?” Asami teased and pinched Korra's side.

“Ah...” Korra cheeks colored. “Well, I haven't exactly, uh, gotten that far.”

Asami lifted herself slightly off the bed to meet Korra's eye, her brows raised. “Wow, I just assumed.” Her features softened. “I was going to say that I read you completely wrong, but I don't think I have.”

“How did you read me, Miss Sato?”

“Hm,” Asami shifted over Korra, the latter spreading her legs wider so Asami could rest between them. “Confident, comfortable with yourself.” She ran her fingers through Korra's hair and gave her chin a light peck. “Loyal. A bit of reckless streak. Not afraid to stick up for what you believe in.” She kissed Korra's lips and could feel her smile as she kissed back. “Mm, and angry.”

“Is that all?” Korra chuckled.

Asami smirked and nipped Korra's ear. “We should probably get up before your mother comes to see what's taking so long.”

Korra sighed and sank into her pillow. “Yeah, we should.”

“Let's go then.”

Korra laid an arm over her eyes. “Ugh.”

Breakfast with Senna wasn't awkward at all. Well, Asami thought so anyway. She glanced over to Korra and smiled. Korra returned it shyly as she talked with her mother. Asami hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Tonraq, as he had left early that morning. She felt a twinge of guilt; it was her spur of the moment decision to visit Korra last night. She hadn't meant to stay the night. She wasn't sorry that she'd slept over, but her presence hadn't allowed for a proper farewell for Korra and her father.

It was during these musings when an owl tapped rapidly on the window. Senna received her, the owl ruffling its feathers impatiently. She untied the note and held a treat out for the owl, she snatched it and was off in an instant.

“Hm, not a very nice owl,” Senna observed aloud. “Oh, Asami, are you alright?”

“I'm sure that's for me.” She swallowed. “That's my father's personal owl.”

Senna nodded and handed over the letter. Asami tore it open and scanned the looping words of her father's hand. By the time she finished, she was disconcerted and a tad suspicious. “That's odd,” she muttered to herself.

“What's up?” Korra asked.

“Um, my father is requesting to talk to me about something... He wants me back at the house as soon as possible.” She placed the letter in her pocket and leaned over to kiss Korra on the cheek. “Can I come over again tonight?” she whispered.

“Yeah, sure.”

Asami gave her a last lingering look and said goodbye to Senna before she stepped outside and Disapparated.

X

Asami appeared in the foyer of the large mansion which she called home. She took a steadying breath and strode up the large staircase toward her father's study. Of course, she could have Apparated right in front of his door, never inside, as Hiroshi had a number of enchantments preventing this. But she needed a couple of minutes to fall into character: Hiroshi Sato's daughter. Heir to Future Industries.

She knocked confidently on the door and entered when the door opened. Hiroshi sat at his wide mahogany desk, quill in hand. He gestured for her to sit without a glance. She did so and waited.

Hiroshi took a few minutes before removing his spectacles and finally looking at his daughter. Asami abhorred the fact that her father treated her like any one of his clients, using blatant business tactics to try and unnerve her. Of course this was all part of his grooming her as his successor. She understood it, logically, but would have liked to have been welcomed warmly. He would have once; though, this had not been the case for many years.

“I regret to have missed dinner with Mako and yourself last night.”

Asami trained her eyes on him and steeled herself. “I asked Mako not to come.”

Hiroshi nodded. “No matter. It's all for the best. Which leads me to the reason I summoned you...” He folded his hands together on his desk. “I was away last night on important business and have made a very interesting and potentially lucrative partnership. This of course, has to do with you. As my heir, you have certain duties to perform and a reputation to live up to. As much as I'm sure your relationship with Mako is keeping you amused, I don't think he is a good match for you. Being of half-blood does not suit the Sato family's interests.”

Asami was taken aback. She hid it well, as she was trained, and waited for her father to continue.

Hiroshi examined her features for any sign of a reaction. When he found none, he went on. “I think it best you end this relationship with him. You have until the end of the school year. After that, you're to be engaged to Auror Iroh, pure of blood as blood can be of course. You understand. His family is a prominent one in the Wizarding World, and the marriage will of course provide a powerful and –”

“I broke up with Mako last year.”

Hiroshi blinked slowly and leaned back in his seat. “You've allowed me to believe that you and him were still an item?”

Fighting to keep calm, Asami steadily replied, “I'm not marrying someone I haven't met. I haven't agreed and you've no right to make that decision for me.”

“As head of the Sato family, I have have every right to make a decision based on what I know will further our family line and keep it clean. If you have any other potential suitors in mind, please, do not hesitate to enlighten me. Of course, pure and of good standing is non negotiable. I will not have dirty blood taint our lineage.”

“I'm seeing someone right now as a matter of fact.”

“Ah, yes. The reason for your mussed state I suppose. Who shall this be then?”

Asami ignored the gibe. “The Avatar.”

Hiroshi stilled. His unwavering stare boring into Asami. It felt like hours before he spoke. “The current Avatar is hardly fit for a partner. Procreation impossible.” He grimaced, unable to hide his bitter disgust. “However, I know this is a teenage phase that occurs in some families. Better get it out of your system now. As I would have given you and Mako until graduation, I am willing to extend the same courtesy to this... _relationship._ ”

Asami felt a rush of emotion welling up from the pit of her stomach. It was at her throat before she quelled it. Slowly, with a surreptitious inhale, she centered herself and turned switched off the switch within her that allowed her to feel. The switch that Korra kept flicking on whenever she was near. She exhaled.

“Will that be all, Father?”

“Hm. Yes. You may go.” He eyed her as she strode out of the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my schedule is getting pretty full these days. Consequently, updates will not be as frequent. I'll keep truckin' with the writing though, so never fear.


	9. Mutually Motivated

Asami swept past Miriam as the housekeeper was bringing Hiroshi his afternoon tea. Miriam paused and bowed her head respectfully as she passed. Asami nodded her greeting.

When she arrived at her door she threw it open with a flick of her wand. It clicked shut silently behind her. She huffed and fell onto her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling as she processed her father's news. Her mind wizzed with possible solutions. _I have time,_ she thought. _I have until graduation._ She sighed.  As she rolled over she gave a start and jumped up. “Fuck!”

Peeking over the edge of her bed was the house-elf, Compy. Her wide, watery, poo eyes staring at her with a mixture of apprehension and yearning for approval.

“Compy, how many times have I told you to not creep up on me?”

Compy's eyes widened, if that were possible, and she slunk toward Asami, her large head following her long pointed nose, with the rest of her not far behind.

“Compy. I'm serious,” Asami said in a warning tone.

The house elf stopped abruptly and vibrated, as if she didn't know what to do, then promptly wet herself and skittered out of the room.

Asami pinched her the bridge of her nose, brows furrowed as she waved her wand with the other hand to clean up Compy's mess. “What the hell is wrong with her?” She muttered to herself. She'd have to talk to her father again about Compy.

The house-elf wasn't old really. She was quite young for a house-elf. She had first served a distant relative of her father. When Ms. Taihi died, Compy was passed on to the closest living relative: Hiroshi Sato. Ms. Taihi was a whisp of a woman with a long hooked nose and a screechy voice that could shatter windows and induce minor earthquakes. Asami had only met her a handful of times at a family galas. Her father was surprised, but mostly repulsed when Compy had shown up at their door.

Compy was a strange creature. Asami had no idea why she acted the way she did, she had mused that maybe it was something Ms. Taihi had done, but it seemed Compy was very protective of her former mistress. Not that this meant anything. House-elves were... Well, house-elves. Dependent on their masters, filled with admiration for the families that kept them oppressed. Each generation learning to be just as subservient as the former...

She was not a house-elf. She was a witch. A powerful witch. She was a _Sato_. As much as she'd grown to despise what her father had become, she had a certain pride in her name. It was the name her mother had willingly taken for herself.

Asmai chewed on her lip and eyed the parchment sitting in a neat pile on her desk. She took a seat on the plush maroon chair and conjured a quill. Her hand poised itself over the parchment. She wasn't just a Sato. She was _Asami_ Sato.

X

Korra spent all day in anticipation of Asami's return. She had asked if she could come back that evening. Did that mean she was going to show up? Or was it an open invitation she wanted? No, asking definitely meant intent. But what time did 'tonight' mean? Early evening? Late at night? Early into the next morning?

Korra did her best to occupy herself. She practised Quidditch, stretched, wondered if she really did want to be an Auror. Being the best and catching the bad guys was a dream of hers since she was a young witch. This goal had prompted her to join the Avatar Tournament and really put her skills to the test.

She'd been participating in the Avatar Tournament since she was fourteen. It was open to all ages... at the participant's risk. Of course, everyone under the age of seventeen would need their parent's consent. Korra had proved herself to her parents enough for them to sign the waver. It took many long nights of researching the rules and regulations, the quality of the referees and mediwizards. Of course, after she set her father on his ass enough times, he'd conceded and allowed her to sign up for the qualifying tournaments. Her mother had as well, but she wouldn't send her off without proper knowledge of which potions she was allowed to have at her hip and how to brew them. This was the first time Korra had truly come to appreciate the value of the plethora of herbs her mother grew in the sunroom. The year after she'd won her first tournament and gone back to school, Professor Kya had awarded Korra a staggering one hundred and fifty five points by the end of the year.

Now Korra was having second thoughts about this whole Auror thing... But she had already based her entire curriculum around it. It was the start of the second term already; changing her classes around in time for NEWTs wasn't going to be the problem so much as taking on the new classes and imbibing all of the required learning in order to ace her NEWTs.

She definitely knew which career she wanted to take on, she supposed it was just a matter of putting her nose to the grindstone and hitting the books hard.

It was during this train of thought when she heard her mother calling for in from the sitting room.

“Yeah?” She shouted back.

“Asami is here, honey.” 

Korra reined in her thoughts for the time being and gave herself a quick once over in the tall mirror behind her door before she went to greet Asami.

Asami brushed a strand of hair back from Korra's face and kissed her on the cheek. “Good evening.”

“So far, yeah. Wanna...?” She gestured toward her room. Asami nodded.

“So, I have something to tell you,” Asami started, shutting the door to the bedroom.

Korra fell casually onto the bed. “I have a feeling this has to do with why your dad wanted to see you.”

Asami sighed, resting her head on Korra's shoulder, arm around her waist. “It does. I told him about Mako. That we broke up.”

“Okay. How'd he take that?”

“Better than I expected, but that's not all. I told him that I was seeing you.”

“Oh. Well, how'd _that_ go?”

“Again, better than expected. However, there is a catch.” She paused. “He... Has given me to the end of the school year to 'get it out of my system'.”

“Get what out of your system?”

“Well, liking you I guess.”

Korra scoffed. “Nice.”

“Yes... He's arranged a marriage for me. With some pure-blood prick. Auror Iroh or some such.”

“...Arranged a marriage? Raava, I mean, I get that it still happens, but damn. So, what did you say?”

“Yes, pure-blood families being one of the cultures that still practice it from time to time. Pure-bloods have arranged marriages all the time. But I didn't say much, what could I have said? No?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Asami laughed darkly, “One does not say 'no' to Hiroshi Sato.”

“Why not?”

Asami tilted her head up and gave Korra an odd look.

Korra raised her brows. “What?”

“You obviously don't know my father and what he is capable of.”

“Maybe not, but does he know what you're capable of?”

Asami smiled and snuggled into Korra's shoulder. “Not yet.”

X

Winter holiday seemed to fly by for Korra and before she knew it, she was back on the Hogwarts Express waiting for Bolin to take his seat at her side. She hadn't seen Asami or Opal yet, but she was sure she'd see them soon; if not on the Express then back at the castle. Korra poked her head out of the cabin and in an attempt to catch Bolin and wave him in. It didn't take long before she spotted him. He was walking with Mako, the two deep in conversation. Mako's brow was furrowed and Bolin was leaning in and gesturing with his hand. Soon enough, they came upon her and Bolin shot her a wide smile.

“Hey, I'm just going to be a minute.”

Korra glanced at Mako and nodded. She withdrew into the cabin and shut the door to give them some privacy. A couple of minutes later, he was in the cabin with her and the Express pulled away from the platform. They laughed and horsed around and in no time they were lugging their trucks off the train and onto the carriages.

“So, Gran-Gran made all this food and I swear I thought I was going to explode, but it was so good Korra, I couldn't stop! They cut me off after five plates, which I think was probably a good idea, I mean I would've just kept going. But it was so good Korra. _So good._ I don't think you understand.”

“Well, if you brought me some left overs I would know,” Korra teased.

“I would have but-” Bolin tripped and toppled forward into Korra. “Oof-”

Korra caught him by the shoulders and righted him. She looked over his shoulder to see a sneering Tahno and a few of his friends. “Whoops,” he said easily.

“What the hell is your problem?” Korra asked, her voice raising.

“Bro, not cool,” Bolin said with his brows furrowed.

“Well, I was hoping to get two with one, but I take what I can get,” Tahno cackled. He waved his wand and Bolin's robes flew over his head.

“Oi!”

The group of them turned in time to see a fuming Mako flick his wand and send Tahno flying backward into the brush. He came upon them and only stopped when he was right in Desna's face. “None of you,  _none of you_ , fuck with my brother.”

Desna gave him a bored look. “I honestly couldn't care less about your brother. Bothering him is not something I would waste my time with.”

“Fine,” Mako seethed. He looked up in time to see Tahno storming out of the bushes. “ _You,_ ” he spat, “If I see you doing any of that shit to my brother again, I will _end you._ ”

“I'd like to see you try, _Mako._ Can't even compete with one insignificant  _witch_ ,” he said, leering at Korra. “Who not only totally embarrassed you, multiple times I might add, but who also stole your woman. Am I right?”

There was a moment of complete synchronization when Korra and Mako both raised their wands.

“Lyssacus!”

“Castreo!”

Tahno's look of utter surprise vanished and was replaced with that of extreme pain as he doubled over and his hands flew to his crotch, wand bouncing softly off the grass and rolling off down the slight slope. He groaned, or rather he tried to, it came out as more of a gurgle as Mako's spell took effect. The foam frothing from Tahno's mouth dribbled sadly from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto the ground beside his head.

Korra and Mako looked at each other, then at Bolin, whose eyes were wide with shock. Other than the ambient noises of the forest, wind blowing through the leaves, critters chirping and scurrying along in the foliage, there was a moment of near silence. It shattered as Desna started _sniggering_. It started low before it rose a pitch and in moments he was clutching his stomach in mirth. The three of them  snapped to attention and hopped onto the carriage, Bolin bellowing out, “Go, Rafa!” And the carriage lurched forward, crawling down the path. They watched another Slytherin leaning over Tahno, Desna's laughter echoing around them. For years to come, this would hold the record for Most Anticlimatic Getaway for any one of the three.

When they were far enough down the path, Korra turned to Bolin. “You named the Thestrals?”

Bolin blinked. “Well, yeah. They need names don't they?”

Mako scoffed. “You can't even see them, Bolin.”

“So? Because I can't see them means they don't deserve names?”

“How can you even tell them apart?” Korra asked.

“I can _feel_ it. I just know, man. One of those things, ya know?”

“Ah... Yeah, okay.”

“Anyway, there is a much more important matter to discuss! You guys totally bonded back there!” Bolin cooed, clasping his hands together excitedly.

Mako and Korra grimaced, narrowing their eyes at each other.

“Hardly,” Korra said.

“This changes nothing,” Mako agreed.

X

“It was so awesome! You guys both came to my rescue!” Bolin continued in the Great Hall after the welcome back feast was over.

Korra shrugged. “It's nice to know he actually gives a shit.”

“Korra, he's always given a shit, even if it doesn't seem like it,” Bolin said.

“I guess.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

Korra couldn't quite hold back a smile as Asami joined them. She leaned down to greet Korra with a kiss, teasing Korra with tongue before she pulled back. “So?” She asked, wiping Korra's bottom lip with her thumb and tasting the pad with an arch twinkle in her eye; Korra returned it with lopsided grin.

Bolin ignored the whole exchange and went on. “Korra and Mako had a moment!”

Asami narrowed her eyes. “...A moment?”

Asami's change swift change of demeanor shook Korra out of her reverie and she answered with a roll of her eyes. “Yeah. If that's what you call both of us fucking up Tahno.”

“Oh, but it was so much more than that! I think Tahno was trying to find a new target to bully. I guess he thought I was fair game. You should have heard the shit he was talking on Mako, cause, well, he showed up out of nowhere and blew him away. Anyway, he started saying something about Korra messing up Mako a bunch of times and how disgraceful that was, yadda, yadda, then he brought you into it,” he nodded at Asami, “and how Mako couldn't even keep his woman and how he lost you to Korra. And that's when it happened,” Bolin said with a wistful tone, “they both hexed him at the same time. It was _amazing_!”

“Oh, how adorable. Mutual lack of composure and general anger issues brought the two of you closer, huh?” Asami teased Korra. “Tahno should have seen that coming at least. Trying to humiliate two talented young wizards and disrespecting two more. One of which is such a gentle being who would hardly hurt a fly if he didn't have to. The other of which wasn't even there to defend herself.” She scoffed. “Tahno could be so much more if he'd just use that brain of his. Pity really.”

“You... You think I'm talented?” Bolin asked, his eyes widening.

Asami cocked her head slightly. “Yes, of course. You're one of the most talented beaters I've seen.”

“But I can't even win at wizard's chess!”

“Bolin, you can't judge a niffler by it's ability to fly.”

“You think I'm a niffler?” His eyes were watering.

“Well, I guess in this instance –”

“Oh!” Bolin hopped up and gathered Asami in his bulging arms and squeezed her, spinning her around before he placed her back into her seat. “That's just the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!”

“Um, right,” she croaked, gathering her wits from the unexpected assault. “I'm sure that's not true,” she continued as she recovered.

“Well, it means a lot to me. I don't even know what I want to do with my life. NEWTs are coming up and I still don't know. I'm probably going to end up as a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron.”

Korra sighed. “Yeah, I'm stressing as well. I decided that I don't want to be an Auror after all.”

Bolin raised his brows. “What? Why not? That's been your dream since you were a kid.”

“I know. I just changed my mind. The thing is, I'd have to pick up Ancient Runes.”

“ _Ancient Runes_? What exactly are you going for?”

“Uh...” Korra hesitated. “Curse Breaker.”

Bolin nodded. “That actually sounds pretty cool. I mean, it's not chasing down the bad guys. I know you're good at that. Well, dueling them at least.”

“It's going to be a challenge,” Asami added. “We only have a few months until testing begins.”

“I know,” Korra replied. “You wouldn't happen to know anything about Ancient Runes? So you could, I don't know, tutor me... Maybe?”

Asami shook her head. “I'm not one for reading runes I'm afraid.”

“I'll just have to talk to Beifong and see what kind of advice she has for me. Wait, you don't know if Opal might be able to...” Korra trailed off as Asami shook her head once more. “Damn.”

“Speaking of, where is Opal?” Bolin interjected.

Asami shrugged. “I honestly don't have a clue. She's been obsessing over something since the start of break. Well, before break really. She only had time to follow through with her oath to really delve into her research during the holiday. I'm sure she's trying to put the pieces together as we speak.”

“What's it she's obsessing about?” Bolin wondered out loud, more to himself than to the other two.

Asami answered anyway. “She mentioned a... Room of Something; a hidden room. She's trying to find it.”

“Oh nice. I found something like that once,” Bolin revealed. “Only, it wasn't hidden. It was just this odd room that had different stuff in it every time I passed it. One time, it was filled with sweets – which was awesome because I _was just thinking about getting some pumpkin pasties._ So weird. And another other time, this hole in my sock was really bothering me – my toe was sticking out of it, you know, and it gets super annoying because you can feel the difference between the sock fabric and the inside of the shoe and the hole was like a tiny noose and I could feel my toe loosing circulation – anyway, there were pairs of old socks in there. All sorts, knee socks, wool socks, one pair had snitches zooming around on them, but most of them were mismatched. I wonder where their mates are... Now that I think about it, there were just piles and piles of socks. Like mountains of them.” Bolin shrugged. “ Long story short, I took the one with the snitches.” 

“Huh. Maybe I could find a tutor in there. Just like a room full of old scholars that got trapped in there and can't make it out,” Korra said.

Asami leaned into Korra and whispered, her voice pitched low. “You think it could, oh, I don't know...”

Korra raised a brow and turned into her; a chuckle in her tone as she said, “Lemme guess, wondering if it's somewhere we could be alone.”

Her girlfriend pressed her lips to Korra's ear as she purred, “Not my _exact_ train of thought , but I can roll with that.”

Korra closed her eyes, biting the inside of her lip to keep from shuttering. She managed to not _totally_ give herself away, but Asami's hand lingered on her thigh for the remainder of the conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho, whoa. So sorry about the tardiness. Many life things happening. I didn't want to end the chapter here but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting either. Hope you enjoyed and as always, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
